Squire
by Kourin
Summary: it's been a long time. This is really old though....
1. Squire, Chapter 1: Visitors

  
  
Squire (My version)  
Section one, Summer  
Chapter One, Visitors  
The hot summer sun set among the leafy oaks in the palace courtyards, like   
burnished gold on rough, green silk. In the distance, a few hostlers took care   
of the royal steeds. Lively yearlings pranced around, impatient for their early   
supper of oats and barley. Their coats gleamed in the sun, the common browns and   
blacks, dotted here and there with the rarer palominos. The older, mature,   
horses stood by watching. Great, dignified beasts of honor, they stood calmly.   
The stallions tasting the fresh air of a new summer to be experienced, the mares   
eyeing their broods with pride. A distant bell rang in the temple of Mithros,   
calling all priests and attenders in for the nightly worship.   
However, Keladry of Mindelen (known to most as Kel) did not have time to   
gaze at the simple beauty around her. She sighed as she looked at the hill, her   
only obstacle to a nice bath and dinner.   
"Sometimes." Kel said to herself. "I really wish that I had no morals."   
Sighing again, she trotted painfully up the hill.   
When she reached her room, Kel paused, and glanced around. First at the   
floor, then the door, finally, she glanced at the ceiling. Seemingly pleased,   
Kel unlocked her room and walked in. Thank the Gods, she thought, that Joren and   
his cronies didn't feel to mess with me on the first day. Being the only girl   
squire in the whole country of Tortall had taught Kel many things. First, and   
foremost, was that many boys just did not want her around. Kel had spent the   
first few years of her training dodging punches (of course, her opponents   
weren't the only ones throwing punches) and slipping on oil left in front of her   
door. However, by the time she and her yearmates became squires, most of these   
who despised her had matured, and didn't bother to pick fights any more.   
She had just finished dressing when someone knocked on her door. Actually,   
several someones. Kel grinned when the knock was accompanied by a voice.  
"Oh, my dewy daisy of delight!" Cleon's voice rang out. "Would you mind   
opening you door? If you do not, I shall wilt with despair!" This announcement   
was accompanied by another voice, obviously Neal's.   
"Cleon, you dolt! Kel is not a plant, nor any inanimate object! Besides,   
you've used "dewy daisy" before!"  
Kel quickly unlocked the door, muttering, "Daisy my butt. If I were a   
daisy, what would he be? A thorn bush?"  
"Neal! Guys!" Kel exclaimed, after finally having opened the door. "What   
are you doing here? It's almost dinner. You might be late."   
"Oh," Neal replied, grinning. 'We stopped by to drag you with us." The   
companions started walking to the mess hall.  
"So that you wouldn't be late..." Merric added, brushing his red hair out of   
his face, "Again."  
"And that we wouldn't have to wait," Seaver added,  
"While our stomachs complain." Cleon said, joining in the fun.  
"And with all that good food going cold in front of our faces," Owen said.  
"For you." Prince Roald finished.  
"I thought you were not supposed to take sides," Kel teased the prince.   
Roald made a face. "Anyway," Kel continued. "It's not like I'm always late,   
though I do admit I am sometimes."   
"Always." Neal corrected her, as he filled his plate with generous portions   
of ham, cheese, fresh bread, stew, juice, and a slice of pie. Kel looked at his   
loaded tray, wondering how he was going to eat all of it. She and the others,   
with the exception of Cleon and Owen, filled their trays less lavishly. Owen was   
right, Kel thought, as she and the others waited for the training master, Lord   
Wyldon, to say the nights' thanks.   
"I wonder what's making the Stump late." Merric asked, puzzled.   
"Maybe the strain of training young boys finally got to him," Cleon   
suggested, rather hopefully, "And he stayed home." The others sighed wistfully.  
"If dreams were brains, we would all be smarter." Neal said.   
"Lord Wyldon isn't that bad," Kel said. "He just wants us to become better   
knights."  
"If I had his idea of training when I came," Owen muttered. "You would have   
never known m-"  
He stopped short and stared at the doorway. The other boys saw him, and turned,   
following his gaze. Then stopped, transfixed. Kel looked at them quizzically.   
Then, when she too followed their gaze, she saw the object of their stupor. A   
girl, around sixteen or seventeen, had just entered the room. She was stunningly   
beautiful, and she was escorted by Lord Wyldon himself! Beside her, the Queen   
Thayet chatted with her. Kel was surprised that the Queen was in the Mess Hall,   
Kel never met the Queen this close before. Not, that it was unfortunate that the   
Queen was there. Kel adored the Queen almost as much as she adored her mother   
and Alanna the Lioness. Looking at her, Kel could tell why everyone called the   
most beautiful woman in Tortall. Turning her attention back to her friends, Kel   
nearly burst out laughing.   
"What is this brilliant star that shines before me?" Cleon breathed,   
awestruck. "By what name goes this rose of my heart?"  
"I thought you only called Kel those names." Seaver said, not taking his   
eyes of the girl.  
Kel glanced at her friends, and grinned. Waving her hand in front of their   
faces, she finally got the boys to snap out of their stupor.   
"If you love-struck idiots would stop staring, you may notice that the   
Queen is about to introduce her." Kel informed them.   
"Good day, my fellow servers of Tortall." The Queen said. Her voice was a   
melodic tune, rich and full of excitement. "I can see that you have all   
collected bruises from your first day back, so I will not take long. However, I   
do insist that you all start on your meals. I don't mind a little noise during   
my speech." With that, the Queen said a small grace.  
"On the first day of a new training, I would like to wish good luck for all   
those who need it, and well being for every one. I would like to thank the   
Mithros, and the Great Mother Goddess for their watchful eye, and hope that they   
watch over us still."  
The mess hall stirred back to life, as pages and squires began to eat. Kel   
decided that she liked the Queen very much. She, the Queen that is, seemed like   
the kind of royalty that did not mind mingling with commoners or foreigners.  
"Foremost," The Queen announced. "I would like to introduce you to an   
ambassador to the royal court, Lady Kaliana de Yfran of Carthak. She is   
Tortallan by birth, yet has lived in Carthak all her life. She will be staying   
with us for a year or two to negotiate matters of court, and to study the   
Tortallan lifestyle. She will also be joining you in your studies during the   
day."  
This statement was greeted by cheers from the awestruck pages. Kel snorted   
in amusement. As Lady Kaliana stepped up to introduce herself, Kel was able to   
study her closely. She was, in fact, gorgeous. A part of Kel's mind wistfully   
wished that she could be that beautiful...a very small part. Kaliana had curly   
golden brown locks that floated lightly around an innocent face. She was slim,   
and wore a summer dress that accented almost all of her curves. She held herself   
as a lady should, proudly, yet demurely. Her voice was like a tinkling of   
temple chimes. But, Kel thought, the Queen was still much more beautiful  
"Hullo," Kaliana said, voice hypnotizing all that heard. "My name is Lady   
Kaliana." Kel noted, with disgust, that Kaliana accented the Lady part of her   
title. She was quite sure that she was not going to get along with Lady Kaliana.   
Too bad, Kel thought, as all the boys are stricken with her.   
Kel turned her attention away from her thoughts and back to Kaliana. "My   
sister and I," Kaliana continued, "Will be studying with you for the next two   
years. We will both be joining you in the morning. However, only my sister will   
join you in the evening." She paused, a sour look spreading across her face for   
the briefest instant. "I hope you excuse her, for she is quite...rambunctious. She   
likes...rough housing with the gender more suitable to such displays of wild   
ardor."   
Kel winced; she was definitely not going to enjoy Lady Kalianas' stay. As   
soon as the Lady Kaliana and Her Majesty sat down to dine, all those held under   
her spell were released and the usual noise filled the room.   
"Great Mithros!" Neal breathed, "Did you see that girl?"  
"I'm sure everyone did, Neal." Kel said testily, then bit her tongue. That   
statement showed too much emotion, not at all crediting her Yamani training.   
But, Kel had felt a tinge of annoyance and hurt when she heard Neal say that.   
Gods, she thought to herself, I thought that I was over my crush.   
"Kel! Hello? Kel, are you in there?" Merric asked, waving his hand in front   
of her face.   
"Hmm? What?" Kel started.   
"Neal just said something about you, and you weren't listening." Roald told   
her. "Where were you? The Dark Gods' Realm?"  
"Oh, I-I was just, thinking." Kel said lamely. She had to work on her   
excuses. "My apologies Neal, but what were you saying?"   
"I said," Neal answered, looking at her strangely, "That Lady Kalianas'   
sister will be joining us in our daily tortures, and that she sounds very much   
like you."   
"Hope she's just as beautiful as her sister, though." Cleon sighed.  
"It isn't only outer beauty that counts, you know." Kel answered. There it   
was again, that little pang of jealousy. Kel shook it off.  
"Jealous, Kel?" Owen asked, grinning slyly.   
"Of what?" Kel asked, horrified as her face burned red. "O-of Lady Kaliana?   
Of course I'm not, I just don't like her, that's all."  
The boys grinned as they watched Kel's vain efforts to recover.   
"Eat your food," Kel told them, "You'll need it when I challenge you."  
"Looks like it's going to be an interesting year." Faleron remarked,   
passing by.  
"It always is." Neal retorted, and obediently started to eat.   
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Squire, Chapter 2: Introductions

  
Disclaimer: lalalala You all know the drill. This is Tamora Pierce's work...whatever. The characters that are mine are pretty easy to figure out. So, on with the story. Don't fall asleep!  
  
Part One, Chapter Two: Introductions  
Kel blinked sleepily at the sparrow perched on her nose. Though small, the little bird could sure make a lot of noise. In a way, they were better that the bells. Ever since Kel had started waking up early, the sparrows had seen it as their duty to wake her up. Shooing the birds off her face, Kel got up and prepared for her daily pattern dance. Today, she chose a simple one for herself-one that focused mainly on the chest and upper arms, areas where females were ordinarily weaker in than males were. Frowning in concentration, Kel exercised. A knock on the door snapped Kel out of her routine. Unlocking the door, Kel came face to face with Gower. He walked silently into her room and began tidying it.   
"Good morning, Gower." Kel said politely, no answer came. She sighed; Gower always seemed to be in a gloomy mood, she didn't really expect an answer.   
Thinking about Gower made Kel miss Lalasa, Gowers' niece and Kels' previous maid. But Lalasa had left Kel to open a dress shop in the city, visiting the palace only occasionally. Absorbed in her thought, Kel jumped when her dog, Jump barked at the door. Frowning, Kel looked into the grinning face of the small dog. Jump obviously wanted out, and he was determined to have Kel go with him.   
With a last glance at Gower, Kel left her room...and straight into a sneering Vinson. Jump crouched and growled menacingly. Vinson glanced at the dog briefly, then returned his gaze to Kels'.  
"Why," He said, "If it isn't Keladry of Mindelin."  
"Hullo Vinson." Kel said, through gritted teeth.  
"It is a surprise to see back." Vinson continued. "We thought that you would   
be convinced into leaving after the first four years."  
"Are you still out to pick fights with me?" Kel asked. "You should know by   
now that I will never leave." Jump added a bark of agreement.  
"Women are better off at home, baking pies." Vinson said, scowling. "They   
aren't fit for knights work."  
"Neither are cowards." Kel retorted. "And yet you're still here."  
Vinsons' eyes glinted as he balled his hand into a fist, ready to attack. Kel saw this, and shifted into a fighting stance, just as ready to defend. Soon, she thought grimly, Vinson will be taking a trip to the healers. Just then, Jump barked. Both squires looked up to see the halls filling with other squires and pages. Knowing he wouldn't be able to pick a fight in the   
midst of so many people, Vinson gave a last sneer and walked off.  
"What was that all about?" Neal asked, still vainly blinking sleep from his eyes.  
"Vinson wanted me to change to shape of his face." Kel replied wryly,   
"Wanted it to match his heart, I guess." She knelt to pat Jump on the head. The dog rumbled his pleasure.  
"I can't believe they still don't like you." Owen muttered. He knelt to give Jump another rub.  
"They just like to pick fights, is all." Seaver remarked. "If they don't like our Kel, it's too bad for them."  
"They will just have to get used to me." Kel added. "If Lord Wyldon can put up with me, then who's to say they can't?"  
"Speaking of the Stump," Merric muttered. "Where in the Black Gods Realm did he go off to? I'm hungry."  
"Don't think about it." Kel advised "You'll just make it worse."  
"You make it seem so easy." Merric said.  
"Quit it!" Neal warned. "The Stump's here!"  
"And just look at the beauty he's brought with him." Cleon breathed.  
"That's right!" Roald remarked. "The Carthaki ambassador and her sister are staying with us." Kel made a face. She wasn't looking forward to her classes at all.  
"Welcome to another year of training on your road to knight hood." Lord Wyldon announced. Kel had heard his speech four times already, so she allowed her mind to stray to the newcomers. Lady Kaliana Kel had met already, and it was quite entertaining to see the clothes Kaliana was wearing-a silky blue dress with a plunging neckline. Kel shivered. She wouldn't be caught dead wearing such a thing. Kaliana's sister, on the other hand, had on more...practical clothing-dark blue breeches, and a cream colored shirt. On closer inspection, the girl was also very pretty, but not breathtaking. Her features indicated a person who seemed to be fun loving and fresh. She wore her ebony colored hair in a long braid down her back; her deep blue eyes were framed in long lashes.  
"...will need to be sponsers in that are pages in their fourth year or squires who do not have knight masters." Lord Wyldon said, when Kel turned her attention on him. "First, a sponsor for Lady Kaliana de Yfran?" Hands shot up, each owned by a face eager to volunteer.   
Kel grimaced, and was pleased to see that Kaliana's sister did as well. Kaliana shot a critical eye at the crowd of pages and squires. Finally, to Kels' dismay, her roving eyes fell on Neal. Neal noticed this too, and nervously ran his hand through his hair, he hadn't even volunteered!  
"The tall brown haired one," She said, flashing a sickeningly sweet smile at Neal. "He seems old enough for me, my Lord."  
Lord Wyldon nodded, though Nealen of Queenscove was hardly on the top of his list. Lady Kaliana stepped up to Neal and touched his arm. Neal turned beet red, and moved closer of Kel. The other pages stared in envy. Kel felt another pang in her heart.  
"A sponsor for Lady Khari de Yfran?" Lord Wyldon asked.  
"The Vale." Lady Kaliana interjected. Lord Wyldon looked at her quizzically.   
"Khari Djorïn of The Vale." Kaliana explained. "She isn't really family. Only adopted." A bit of a sneer darkened her fair features briefly. Khari raised her head in pride, looking all the world as regal as the Great Mother Goddess herself.  
"Yes. I see." Lord Wyldon said. Kel wondered if she heard a slight hint of disapproval in his voice. 'A sponsor for Khari Djorïn of the Vale?" Roald stepped forward.   
"Your Majesty?" Lord Wyldon asked. "You would like to sponsor Lady Khari?"  
"Yes." Roald said. "It is only courteous for me to do so."  
Kel grinned when she saw Lady Khari blanche in anger and surprise. Neal saw this too, and sighed glumly. "Lucky me." He muttered. Lady Kaliana did not seem to hear.  
"We have wasted enough time on this." Lord Wyldon said. "Breakfast." He walked off to the mess hall, pages and squires following him.  
"Well?" Kaliana said, offering her arm to Neal. "Aren't you going to escort me to the table?"  
Neal gazed at her arm blankly, pondering it. Obviously, he forgot all his lessons; for he didn't know what to do.  
"Neal!" Kel hissed. "Take her arm!"  
"Oh." Neal said.  
Lady Kaliana turned to Kel. "Oh! You must be the female page!" She sneered, and walked away, dragging Neal with her.  
"Brat."  
Kel looked around for the source of the voice. Khari was staring at the retreating Kaliana in distaste. Khari saw Kel and her friends staring at her, and grinned.  
"I'm sorry." Khari apologized. "I'd say much worse, but I don't wish to leave a bad impression." Roald grinned, relieved he hadn't ended up with another Kaliana. The others followed suit.  
"I shouldn't keep us all from breakfast, so I'll stop my jabbering." Khari said. Kel and her friends followed Khari's lead.  



	3. Squire, Chapter 3: Ripostes

Authors' Note: Wow! I wrote this whole thing during Trig. The teacher was showing us how to pop out our eyeballs (No, Really!) and we weren't doing much, so I wrote this. BWAHAHAHAHA you shall suffer through another chapter of my horrible writing! My friend proofread it, and considering she's in English 2-X (Oh, I bow to your greatness, Ramen-Chan!), and she's read the Tamora Pierce book over a thousand times, this should make some sense...I hope. Lalalalala, okay, now I'm just rambling. Oh no! the evil sanity police are coming! Run for your lives! Please! I don't wanna go back to the house with the bouncy white walls! I don't wanna wear the self-hugging jacket!...o.O (Hint: just smile, nod, and back away.)  
Disclaimer: TDMTATCBTOOBTTP wanna know what that means? Ha! I won't tell you! But rest assured, my lawyer friends, the letters stand for somewhat of a disclaimer.  
Section one: Summer  
Chapter 3: Inquiries and Ripostes  
Kel nearly burst out laughing. As soon as she had entered the mess hall, an uncomfortable Neal and a clinging Kaliana greeted her eyes. After Kel had loaded her plate, she and the others moved to join him. Relief shone in Neal's eyes.   
"Hullo Neal." Kel said sweetly. "Getting along?"  
"Shut it, Mindelin." Neal growled, squirming uncomfortably. Kel chuckled; at least she knew Neal liked his current position as much as she did.  
"Stop cling to your sponsor like a limpet." Khari scolded.  
"Oh, Shush!" Kaliana scowled. "I'm sure he likes it. Besides, I'm not a limpet; I'm a Lady. Ladies don't cling, they embrace."  
Kel, Roald, and Khari snorted. The others were still mesmerized, and Neal was gasping from Kalianas' very tight "embrace".   
"Well," Khari said. "I'd rather be a limpet than your kind of Lady any day."  
"That's all well." Kaliana said, snobbishly. "After all, you are uncivilized by blood." Khari reddened and scowled at her sister. "Khari is part K'mir." Kaliana told everyone. "The other part of her blood isn't even human, it's animal."  
Seeing her new friends looking at her quizzically, Khari explained her heritage.  
"I was born in the K'miri tribe of Rising Hawk." She began. "My tribe was special, for it was blessed by the Gods themselves."  
Kaliana yawned. "Come, Nealan," She said. "Let us join a group with more entertaining talk."  
Neal squirmed, but rescue came soon: in the form of Cleon.  
"Neal!" He whispered. "If you want, I'll entertain her in your stead." Neal nodded enthusiastically, and Cleon whisked Kaliana off to another table. Soon, they were deeply engrossed in conversation. Later Cleon told the group that Kaliana wasn't as bad as they thought. Kel suggested he pay a visit to the healer.  
"Anyway," Khari said. "The thing is, that my tribe has a small secret. Of course, it isn't so secret now, since the whole tribe was massacred by the Queens' Father."  
"Her majesty?" Merric asked. "Do you hate her then?"   
"No." Khari replied. "The Queen is one of the most wonderful people I know. She is sort of family, you know."  
"You're related?" Owen asked.  
"Not by blood." Khari snorted. "Just by origin. All K'mir are related in someway."  
"Tell us," Neal said, "Why did your sister say that you are part animal?"  
Khari sighed. "I'm getting there." She quickly took a few mouthfuls of porridge and began again. "So, the secret of our village is this: One child in every generation would be the chosen of a particular God. In addition to that, he or she would also have the blood of an immortal flowing in her veins."  
"I take it that you are one of these children?" Roald asked.  
"Mmm. Hmm." Khari replied, through mouthfuls of porridge.  
"You're Immortal?!" Seaver asked.  
"NU! Wah ah uh tahin aou?" Khari exclaimed, mouth full. She swallowed twice before replying again, "No. I only have a few special...abilities."  
"Which God, though? And which immortal?" Faleron asked.  
"Shai South-Wind, one of the four horse lords." Khari answered. "Unicorn, for the immortal."  
"It must be nice," Neal said. "To be so special."  
"Not always." Khari said, smiling wryly. "Raka, the special one before me, was the chosen of the black god, and also part phoenix. She was forever dieing and rising on us. And once, a man grew hooves and tail, because he couldn't control his centaur blood. Apparently, he got to much of it."  
A slight chuckle spread around the group. Kel smiled, glad one of the girls turned out to be nice. It will be nice to be around girls my own age again, Kel thought.   
"Anything happen to you yet?" Neal asked.  
"No, not really." Khari replied. "Though when I shape shift into unicorn, I have the urge to run Kaliana through with my horn." She grinned, eyes sparkling mischievously. "Though I think that it has nothing to do with the side effects."  
"You can change into immortal forms?" Roald asked.  
"Isn't that impossible?" Kel added.  
"Only if you're pure human. But I can shift into unicorn," Khari explained. "But no other immortal.  
Just then, Jump raced into the mess hall, and jumped into Kels' lap. Khari grinned and turned her attention to the newcomer. Introductions were made, and Kel felt sorry when the bell rang for classes.  
"First class is Magic." Roald said. "Those with the Gift learn how to control it. Those without, learn about it." Roald looked Khari. " I take it you're in the Gifted class?"  
"Umm," Khari mumbled. "No, not really."  
"Oh!" Kaliana said, appearing suddenly. "Nut I am! So, that means I shall part from my dear Cleon, doesn't it?" She wiped tears from her eyes and walked slowly into the classroom. Neal, seeing her coming, backed slowly into a deserted corner.   
Just then, the King came, the pages and squires bowed quickly, and went back to their work.  
"Lady Khari?" King Jonathon inquired. Khari flushed, as did Kel; charmed in spite of herself. "I'm here to take you to your lessons." He sighed, rubbing his temple, and grinned. "To become an usher in my reign, too bad I can't make Numair or Alanna fear, otherwise they would be here to fetch their students themselves." Smiling at the squires, he guided Khari away.   
"See you at the next class!" Khari said, letting herself be taken away.  
Late, in etiquette, Roald told Kel and the others that Khari needed special training, as her Gift was so strange and great.  
"Still" Neal complained, "I would rather have an extra hour of Magic than an hour of Master Oakbridge. As Master Oakbridge reprimanded the two for disrupting the class (It was bad manners to do so without a 'by your leave'.), Kel whole-heartedly agreed.  



	4. Squire, Chapter 4: Revelations

Disclaimer: This "superlative" example of prose is instituted on populace fabricated by the exemplary paragon of particular journalism: Tamora Pierce. Ha! I knew I could make it interesting, but then, you all skip this part anyways. Maybe I'll do it in pig Latin next… For any of you who haven't yet, please read the squire fic by Saphron, It's one of the best! Oh, and I got the idea of the disclaimer from her…don't worry. I'm only using it this once, or maybe once more…o.O

Authors' Note: Please send something!!! As in feedback!!! This chapter was supposed to have a bit of mush—one of my friends forced me to try, she's a sucker for romance, but I don't think I did a great job. I can only write romance if I'm in a romantic mood. (I have to tell you, being held in a chokehold doesn't count as a romantic mood.) Oh! And an actual PLOT appears in the next chapter, so bear with me. So far, the summary of the next few chapters is (I just have to type them up.): plot appears in chapter five, writers block in chapter 6, and actual ACTION in chapter seven. My friends told me that we (mis amigos y yo.) have no life whatsoever, and I especially: necisita una vida. I told them that I'm not mental…but then they do have a point. I mean, I doubt normal people sing to brick walls, or bake cookies on the Chem. lab Bunsen burners. Ummmm… and if you see any reoccurring grammar mistakes (i.e.: a misspelled name, or a word that I always misspell.) please tell me, and I'll watch out in future chapters. However, I can't do revise any old chapters. If you seriously can't live with my horrible grammar, please e-mail me, and ask for a revised edition. E-mail: yanagi@fushigiyuugi,net. Right, any who…" I am a Pizza, I am a Pizza…"

Section 1: Summer

Chapter 4: Revelations

Kels' practice sword thwacked loudly against Merrics'. Her reflexes had long taken over her reason, as she parried and delivered blows simultaneously. Kel smiled. She decided that she liked Lord Wyldons new exercise; each squire would mock battle another, until one was disarmed, or "died". Then, as if in a contest, the winners' would battle, and so on, until one person stood as champion.

An opening! Kel flicked her wrist and sent Merrics' sword flying out of his grasp.

Grinning sheepishly, Merric was about to congratulate Kel when he was interrupted by a yelp from Neal, followed by an apology from his partner, Khari.

"Oops," She said, helping the fallen Neal up. "Does this mean you're 'dead'?"

'Stop flinching, Nealan!" Ezeko roared. "If you get hit, you get hit!"

Grumbling about something, Neal joined the other 'beaten' ones. He saw Kel looking at him and grinned. 

Kel shivered, suddenly weak, and was barely able to grin back. She gave a weak wave, and turned to face her opponent: Khari (there, that was the romance…o.o, yep, that's it.).

"Surprised?" Khari asked. "I was. I thought I was _never_ going to beat Neal. But I knew you would probably be the winner." Seeing Kels' puzzled look, she explained, "I saw your earlier work on Merric, and your accuracy at jousting." (Khari had watched the others practice during jousting, as she said it was too…new for her. Plus, she had told the squires, her filly, Nimue—a feisty and beautiful golden bay—was not strong enough to carry all the equipment.)

"But you're just as accurate," Kel argued, thinking about the other girls success in the archery range.

"Archery's different" Khari said, guessing Kels' thoughts. "'s easier."

"Stop chattering Khari!" Lord Wyldon bellowed. "Just because you're an ambassador, doesn't mean I'll go easy on you!" 

Wincing, Khari muttered, "I prepare myself for defeat." Kel grinned back, and circled Khari, waiting for her to make the first move.

Khari lunged, sideswiping in a way that protected her middle. Kel leaned to the side, and brought her sword down and around, aiming for Khari's legs. However, Khari jumped over her attacks, and countered with two lightning quick butterflies', which Kel parried just in time. Kel soon found herself in a defense position, parrying Khari's strokes as best as she could. She was being modest, Kel thought, blocking another blow. She must be able to hold her own against many of the more experienced knights! Kel brought Khari into a hilt-to-hilt, hoping to press the weaker girl down. Just as it seemed to be working, Khari pulled her sword down, away, and up: catching the hilt of Kels' sword and knocking it out of her grasp. Kel stared, awestruck, still contemplating Khari's prowess with the sword.

Seeing Kels' stare, Khari stammered, "I…I'm sorry. I just got a bit lucky, that's all."

"Oh, no!" Kel said, smiling. "there's no need to apologize. You were wonderful! Have you ever had training before?" 

Khari hesitated, and was about to answer when both girls were enveloped in a giant hug from their friends. Khari smiled from deep within the group, her heart leaping with joy at finding so many friends: friends who didn't care that she was who she was. 

Later, as the group walked to dinner, Kel asked her question again. This time, Khari didn't answer at all, for Neal answered for her. 

"Of course she has!" He exclaimed. "Don't you know? She's the Carthakian champion in Ral'shk!" 

"Ral'shk?" Kel asked, stumbling slightly over the foreign words. "What's that?" 

"Sword-dancing." Khari said. "It's an ancient form of sword technique."

"I've heard of it from the Bazhir." Seaver added. "It combines flexibility, hand to hand combat, and extreme aptness to the sword." 

"It's also extremely hard to learn." Roald said. "You have to be trained from an early age."

"I started when I was five." Khari said. "Now, shh! The Stump's coming!" 

After Dinner, Kel and the others went to say their goodbyes to Cleon and Faleron (many of the squires, including Joren, and Zahir, and Vinson, were leaving with their knight masters.) Kel raised her eyebrows at the ribbon clutched in Cleon's hand. Seeing her gaze, he turned red, and hid it behind his back. Faleron snickered, and Cleon jabbed him in the ribs. Faleron mouthed the word Kaliana, and puckered his lips into an exaggerated kiss. Kel and the others stifled laughter, and Jump barked excitedly (a bit of puppy laughter in his eyes. 

Changing the subject, Faleron said, "For some reason, I think I'm going to miss this place." Cleon nodded in agreement

"Really?" Neal asked "Even the Stump?"

"No!" Cleon and Faleron chorused. 

"Never that much!" Cleon said.

"Yes." Faleron agreed. "Now that you've reminded me, I believe I've changed my mind."

"Yeah," Cleon answered. "At least you'll have me around instead of the Stump."

"We know you'll miss us." Owen said, grinning.

Cleon leaned down and patted Jump, who whined, obviously, the squires weren't the only ones who would miss the two.

"I'll miss you too," Khari said. "Even though I haven't known you for long."

"I know one girl who'll miss Cleon deeply…" Merric snickered

Cleon, in a fantastic attempt to change the subject, leaned down to kiss Kel on the cheek. Faleron grinned, and did the same. Kel gaped openly, and then grinned back—though a part of her mind wished it were Neal who did it, not Cleon and Faleron.

"Didn't think I'd do that, did you?" Cleon asked

"Thank God id wasn't on the lips!" Faleron remarked.

"Lady Kaliana and Cleon did that?" Roald asked.

Cleon turned a shade of bright red, and chased Faleron around the courtyard.

Author's Note: Sorry peoples, it was a pretty short chapter, but I think the next one will be longer. Oh, I plan to improve Kaliana's character sometime, so all you Cleon people shouldn't worry about Cleon being a…clown. I like him well enough, but my favorite character is Neal, so I'm a Kel/Neal person. Nimue, the horse, is named after the fairy (sorceress) that imprisoned Merlin in the King Arthur legends. No, the horse isn't evil, I just liked the name, and I was reading _The Once and Future King_ by T.H. White. Why does the _horse_ of all things have this name? I don't know, it just does. Now I'll go bounce on my nice white rubber walls…o.O 


	5. Squire, Chapter 5: Frivolity

Authors Note: Wow! A plot appears! Most of this is babble, but that's beside the point. **A PLOT APPEARS** !!! Ummm… sort of. Side note: I'm not going to set my characters up with any original characters, and no unexpected match-ups will happen either. However, this fic is seriously leaning toward Neal and Kel. Info: Ral' shk is based on both Kendo and Chinese sword-dancing/fighting. Yeah, I watch A LOT of mandarin "soap-operas"…o.o I'm also an Anime fanatic—Go Nuriko! Fan girls, back off, he's mine! …ookay! I gotta go take my medication.

Isclaimerday: Histay torysay isay asedbay offay haracterscay nventediay byay Amoratay IercePay…osay on'tday sueay emay!!! 

Section 2: Fall (Yep, the seasons are moving!)

Chapter 5: Frivolity

"It isn't fair!" Khari exclaimed to the group of studying people, and startling Jump out of his nap. Although it was chilly and rainy outside, Neal's room was pleasantly warm. Kel looked up from her math work, and sighed. She was expecting this outburst to appear for a while already. 

After dinner, Lord Wyldon had called Khari and Kaliana to his private workroom. "Important Affairs", he called it. Later, Kel and the boys had taken their ritual "hike". The night, though, was a calm one—as Quinden was the only crony left in the palace (Zahir was there too, but stayed near the king, his knight master.). 

Kel grinned, remembering Khari's expression of depression when she came in a few moments after they resumed study. Kel and the others had decided to leave her alone—for she looked as if Lord Wyldon had done something extremely horrible to her. Although Khari would do what she was told, not without excessive grumbling and complaining though. 

"Hmm?" asked Neal "What's unfair?" (happy for once because Kaliana had left him, to pine for Cleon. She had grown quite attached, apparently, and they had not seen her for days. Khari explained that she was taking private lessons.)

"Lord Wyldon," Khari said, "Has asked me the impossible of me!"

"Really?" Merric asked, interested. "What has he asked?"

"Yes," Owen said, not at all interested. "Do tell."

"He, Lord Wyldon, has…" Khari paused dramatically. "Commanded me to attend the…" She stopped, and glared at Jump, who had apparently fallen asleep.

"Yes?" Roald said "Go on."

"Hold on." Khari said, frowning with her eyes closed. "I'm savoring the moment of drama."

"By the Goddess, Khari," Kel said, "You really ought to be a player."

"I was, once." Khari said, momentarily stopping her "savoring", "but they had me playing a horse…I got tired of crawling around on all fours and quit."

"Stop changing the subject," Seaver interrupted. "and finish you sentence."

He wants me to attend the ball." Khari said bluntly.

"That's it?" Neal asked.

"Well, yes." Khari replied.

"It's obvious though," Roald said, hiding his laughter. "As you haven't been formally introduced yet.?"

"B-but!" Khari stammered, "I'll have to wear a _gown_!" 

"Don't think about that," Kel said. " Think of it as a challenge. Just social, not physical."

"The only good thing about it is that you'll be there to." Khari added. "So the knights can take a look at you."

"Thank Mithros!" Owen exclaimed. "I don't have to go, as I'm only a forth year."

Khari's eyes glinted. "Don't think you'll get away that easily." Owen backed slowly away from her advancing figure. "You, my friends, are coming as my guest!"

"Khari!" Owen cried, "You can't do this to me, it isn't Jolly!"

"It's jolly alright," Khari said, she then turned to Kel "By the way Kel, do you know if I can get a dress from Lalasa?"

"I believe so." Kel said, still not stunned by the fact that she had to suffer along with every one else.

"How do you do it?" Khari asked. "How can you be so calm, so…" She paused, and fumbled for the best words, "so composed?"

"A Yaman composure is hard to break." Seaver said.

"As we all know. " Merric added.

"Alas!" Khari exclaimed, purposefully dramatic. "Who can destroy this evil dragon of apathy? None! None I say!" Khari collapsed onto Neals' bed, in an acted faint. Kel grinned and the boys' applauded her antics.

"Bravo!" Owen said, "That was Jolly!" Then, remembering his predicament, he sobered and fell silent.

"Beautiful use of Rhetoric, Djorin!" Neal clapped.

"Rhekoric?" Khari asked 'what's that?"

"Rhetoric." Roald said, "Is just another word for speech, or words." 

"Oh." Khari said. 'Why can't he just say that?" 

"Because," Kel explained. "Neal's prideful."

"Prideful I may be," Neal said, faking hurt "But I shall ignore thy words of unfaith."

The study group laughed, sharing knowledge and friendship, until late into the night.

Though, later, as Keladry of Mindelen and Jump walked back to her quarters, all was not as happy.

There was a disturbance in the air—one Kel could not put her finger on. It was as if someone had cast a dark cloud over Tortall and its inhabitants. Jump, with his natural animal instinct, sensed it too, and his fur bristled under Kels fingertips. Kel wasn't sure when, or who, but someone was going to attack. Jump whined, but Kel pushed the thought to the back of her head. 

Kels' heart beat as quickly as Peachblossom's hooves while in gallop; she shut the door tightly before climbing into bed. Falling into an uncomfortable sleep, she dreamed troubled dreams. But when she woke up, she forgot everything.

Back in her room, Khari sat up in bed, feeling uneasy and…wrong. Testing the Realm with her powerful Gift, Khari searched for the origin of the dark magic, and found…

Nothing.

Puzzled, she let her blue and silver magic extinguish, and went back to sleep

Even in her dreamless sleep, Khari knew one thing—all was not right in Tortall.

High above the palace, the creature appeared once again, thankful it escaped detection. Spreading its broad silver wings, it grinned evilly and swooped back home. It had decided not to attack just yet, but would reappear soon…very soon, in fact. 

Authors' Note: Twilight Zone Music Plays Who is this strange creature with magnificent silver wings? Is it evil?…well duh! No, It isn't a stormwing, I wouldn't put a stormwing in, as I like stormwings. I don't want one killed, so I can't make it a stormwing. But, if you wait, you'll find out soon enough. Hmm…maybe it's Big Bird!

Special Authors' Note: Thanks to all the reviewers so far, you are so cool, all of you. Also, when I was talking about mush, I was j/k, sorry if you expected it for real. But you'll have to wait a bit, there will be mush, but not until I find my lavender incense and romantic aromatherapy oils…Also, a very special thank you to Saphron, who gave me an e-mail which kept me entertained in math. You do not, know how much I appreciated that! Thank You So Much!


	6. Squire, Chapter 6: Metamorphosis

!Em eus t'nod os, sretcarahc eht edam Ecreip Aromat, gnihton nwo I: Remialcsid.

Author's Note: See? I told you I would post the next two chapters up as fast as I could. I would have finished Chapter 7, but my friend…umm "borrowed" it to "correct" it. She then promptly forgot to bring it back—so blame her, not me. But I have good news too: I'm almost done with chapter 7, so expect it by next week. (I don't post on weekends, because I don't have an excuse to go on the web, I do everything at school)I'm trying to work in all of the rumors I've heard about Squire, (Thanks to Jae's rumor page!), so things may be a bit weird.Also, I went to check my author status yesterday, and checked my Visitor-to-Review ratio, and…heh heh…it was: 110/1 . But, then I found out that ff.n was a bitkooky, so…yeah. Oh, you might want to skip this chapter, since it is a bit…boring. I've also decided to kill Crown. Why? Well: 1: I'm in a murderous mood, and 2: Come On! The bird's over six years old! She has got to die sometime! Normal birds (song birds at least) live only up till three years! Crown's like, three hundred years old by human standards already! Don't worry, though, she'll have a romantic death (as in flashy, not _romantic_).**PLEASE DO NOT FLAME ME FOR THIS!** Just take it like an adult. Oh, if anyone can't read the first letter, it's "Y

## Section 2: Autumn

Chapter 6: Metamorphosis 

ou're evil." Owen said grouchily, he slumped dejectedly in a corner, glaring at Khari and the others. None had Saturday work, so they spent the better part of the afternoon to pry Owen from his room.

"Owen," Khari said, pulling on one of his arms, "You. Are. Coming. With. Us. No. Matter. Whether. Or. Not. You. Like. It!" Merric seized Owens other arm. Together, they pulled him into a standing position.

Suddenly, Khari pulled out her timekeeper. It was a beautiful thing, a gift from her adoptive parents, that told the exact time of day (spelled to keep it working).She glanced at it and ran quickly out the door, stopping momentarily to drag Kel with her.

"I have to get going!" Khari called out behind her, "I'll leave Owen to you!" Owen whimpered as he glanced at the others. Jump, seeing the intensity of the situation, bounded over to block the doorway.

Kel followed mildly, not willing to risk the probability of crashing into a wall—Khari seemed to be a great sprinter, but only short distances. Sure enough, after a minute or two of sprinting, Khari halted abruptly, and tried to catch her breath. "So," Kel asked, not at all winded, "Where are we going?" Khari gasped, and formed letters with her hands. 

"L-A-L-A-C, no, S-A" Kel read, "Lalasa? For the dress?" Khari nodded, and added some more letters, "L-A-L, Lalasa, G-O, go, F-E-S-T-I-V-huh?" Khari waved the letter away, "L, festivl? Festival! Lalasa's going to a festival!." Khari, still out of breath, mimed sweeping the floor, and pointed at the palace. "Oh! Lalasa's going to a servants festival at the palace!" Kel exclaimed. Khari nodded weakly, and motioned for Kel to lead the way, who automatically began to run.

When the two finally made it to Lalasa's dress shop, Khari promptly collapsed into a soft sofa. Kel smiled, and told Lalasa what they had come for. 

"If my Lady pleases," Lalasa began, "I'll take the dress to your room and we can fit it there." She turned to wait for Khari's answer. Khari lifted up a hand and waved. 

"Is that a yes?" Lalasa asked. Another wave. "Goddess, Lady Khari, if you don't speak, I won't be able to understand you!" Khari flipped over and nodded, then mechanically flipped back. Lalasa smiled and Kel laughed.

In the few minutes it took Kel and Lalasa to pack, Khari recovered sufficiently enough to walk back and mutter, "Kel, I am never, ever, ever! Going to "walk" with you again." The three walked back and chatted a bit along the way. They all filed into Kels' room, and washed up a bit. Kel put on her squires' tunic, and checked to make sure she was okay, while Khari complained about her dress. 

Lalasa made a few final adjustments on Khari and Kel—throughout which Khari grumbled, and stepped back to admire her work. Khari had donned a nice dark blue dress with the minimum of frills and ruffles. She had also piled her long hair on top of her forehead. The only adornments she wore were black opal earbobs, and two necklaces—her usual timepiece, and a black opal charm to match her earbobs.She had flatly refused to let Lalasa put face paint on her, though she allowed a bit of lip-paint, in the shade of light, glittery pink. Kel was neat in her tunic, and the almost shoulder length brown hair was smoothed and tucked behind her ears…Lalasa suddenly remembered something. She pulled Khari over and held a whispered meeting with her. Kel glanced at them warily, it looked too much like a council of war to her. 

Lalasa pulled out a long needle, which had a bit of cloth attached to the end, along with a diamond button. As she approached the girl squire, Kel asked mildly, "Is that for my tunic?" she wondered where Neal was, and what he would look like in his tunic. She mentally slapped herself, stop being silly, she commanded. You've seen Neal in his tunic before! 

"—for your ears." Lalasa finished. By the time this comment struck Kel, Lalasa had already readied herself for the stab.

"For my wha—OW!" Kel shouted.

On three, Lalasa and Khari had simultaneously punched their needles into their respective ear (Kels, not their own). Kel fingered her new adornments while Lalasa professionally cleaned the little blood there was. The two earbobs were small, yet perfect, emerald colored crystals. Every time Kel moved her head, they sparkled, catching the sunlight. Kel saw all this in her mirror, and was dazed by the quick order of events.

A few minutes later, the clock struck four o' clock, and a pounding sounded on Kels' door. Kel was still, as Lalasa and Khari were amused to see, dazed and had a rather blank look in her eyes. Khari decided to open the door, before it was pounded into smithereens. Neal and the other boys toppled into Kels' room, and waved cheerily at Lalasa, Kel, and Khari. Lalasa offered each a cookie, which all accepted with pleasure. Neal noticed Kels dazed looked, and inspected her closely. Grinning, he ran his finger over Kel's new earbobs. Snapping her out of her daze.

"Nice," He commented, still grinning, "We thought we heard you yelp." Kel's ears cooled under his touch, but her face burn hot. 

"Prepare to pay for that in the dueling arena." She said, and began to tidy the boys up. Khari, who had no eye for such things, began the tricky process of strapping a dagger to her arm.

"I'm sure we'll all come to your funeral." Owen said, patting Neal on the back. Owen had started looking forward to the ball when he heard that Maura of Dunlath would be there, he had seen her and thought her strikingly pretty. (author grins evilly.)

"Thank you for not commenting on my looks," Khari mock-scowled, coming to Kel's rescue. 

"Nice addition," Seaver grinned, poking the dagger hidden in Khari's sleeve. 

"How did yo—" Khari stammered.

"I knew because you were rolling your sleeves down when we came in." Seaver replied.

"Well," Khari explained, "I feared that we may turn out weaponless if we were in danger, so I stuck it into my wardrobe."

"Are the opals there for that reason also?" Neal asked, Khari nodded; she hoped that they would increase her control of her gift.

"You're obsessed." Owen muttered. "A jolly good party, and you've got to ruin my optimism."

"A "jolly" good party?" Khari muttered darkly. The group waved goodbye to Lalasa and headed down the hall to the ballroom.

High overhead, the creature spread its gigantic silver and black wings and planned its homecoming.

Author's Note: Heh heh heh. You'll all have to wait for the next chapter to find out what the creature is. I believe you may be surprised…except for the evil people who snuck into my backpack to "borrow" the next chapter ~.~;; Any guesses for what it is? Oh! Does anyone know who Falerons' Knight Master is? And how long Neal's hair is? (like, _long_, or short?) If not, give suggestions for Falerons' knight master and vote for long Neal hair or short Neal hair. And, does anyone want to have Khari paired up with a character? I was thinking Neal (but then Kel had to ruin my fun…maybe I should pair her with Owen, but then I would get _so_ many flames.) but now I sort of like Faleron. Submit your answer through the review, or e-mail them to me (at: [starbreeze16@hotmail.com][1], or [yanagi@fushigiyuugi.net][2].) Thanks!

—Kourin ^o~

   [1]: mailto:starbreeze16@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:yanagi@fushigiyuugi.net



	7. Squire, Chapter 7: Manisfestations

Disclaimer: Nobody is allowed to sue me. Why? Because I'm broke, so any suing will get you nowhere. Thank you. And just for the record, all characters here belong to Tamora Pierce. Don't even think about suing me. Thank you.

Authors Note: Alright, my creativity just went bye-bye…No note, no good bye kiss, it just left. So, as my wonderful readers (and hopefully, reviewers), I hope you can deal with the lack of imagination in this chapter. As a side note, the mysterious creature was _supposed_ to be a harpy, but then they sounded too much like stormwings, so. Oh, Wow, a short Authors' Note! You know what that means? That means that the author wants you to hurry up and read, so that you can **_review_** at the end! Please???????

Section 2: Fall

Chapter 7: Manifestations

Khari sighed, for the fifth time in a row. Gazed at the gigantic ballroom and wished to all the gods for some entertainment. Especially some entertainment that would get her out of her seat. As an ambassador, Khari was supposed to either sit, eat, or dance. Since she had done all but the former (with bruised feet and an aching stomach to prove it.), she decided to try sitting for a while. Looking around the room, Khari spotted her friends near the edge of the room, talking, and to her, having a good time. A squeak brought Khari's attention to her lap; a group of young mice had gathered there, looking expectantly up at her. She looked up, and caught Daine winking at her. Khari grinned and began to host her visitors. 

Kel was plain bored. She wished she were someplace else—with Cleon and Issen (her brother, and also Cleons' knight-master), or with Faleron or Roald (the prince had left for Legann shortly after Faleron and Roald had left.). Kel decided that she purely disliked court functions, then wished fervently for a knight-master with similar dislikes.

"Neal," Kel asked. "Is the Lioness here?" 

"Lioness?" Neal replied, he was just in the act of scanning the crowd for girls…which annoyed Kel. "Oh, father said that she refused to come to the palace, she's that mad." 

"What about a squire?" Kel asked.

"Someone will suggest one to her," Neal replied, "Either that, or she'll sneak over for a look." Seeing the worried expression on Kels' face, Neal smiled, "Don't worry Kel, Sir Alanna won't be rash. She'll pick you, unless someone beats her to it."

Kel smiled weakly, and went back to watching the festivities. An hour or so into the event (after seeing Kaliana waltz by over ten times, in a bright red dress with a neckline that dived), Kel began feeling both edgy and dizzy. Something told her to arm herself—or at least run. Kel happened to glance at Khari (who had bid farewell to her mice) and saw that the other girl was clearly agitated.

"Kel," hissed Prosper, a Gifted page, "Do you sense something…wrong?"

"You sense it too?" Neal and Seaver asked in unison.

Kel and Prosper nodded. Neal glanced at Khari, and added, "She's testing the Realm with her Gift, so I _know_ she's sensing something too."

Kel nodded, and motioned for the small group to move toward Khari, hoping for security in numbers. On the way, Kel inconspicuously swiped a sharp bread knife.

"Khari!" murmured Kel, "Do you have any idea what it is?"

"How should I know?" Khari asked uneasily. "Go ask Daine or Numair, I _know _they feel it too."

"My instinct tells me something immortal is around," Daine said, she had over heard the conversation. "But, the signal keeps flickering on and off, so I have no idea what it is." She looked at Numair, who was conversing quietly with their majesties; both gestured to her, and she left the squires to discuss matters with them.

A burst of silver light sent bright spots into Kels' vision, and screams to many throats. When Kels' vision cleared, her eyes revealed a fairly large sparrow, gold and ivory in color. Not surprisingly, Crowns' flock burst into the hall, screeching wildly.

They gathered around the newcomer, and seemed to hold a whistled conversation with it.

The new sparrow turned toward the king, and started to speak; its' voice echoed off the halls walls.

"I am a messenger sent by the Great Gods." It said. "The night sisters' have come to this world!" at this comment, Numair started.

"If you wish to live, either abandon your possession of their land, or seek a foreteller from the Dark City. Only the sage knows the way."

The sparrow god (for that was what it was.), disappeared, scattering sparrows everywhere. Crown and her birds gathered around Kel, chirping in concern.

Kel glanced around. Sir Raoul and Sir Gareth the Younger were rapidly herding the helpless to safety. King Jonathon and Queen Thayet were again in deep council with Numair, Daine, and now Tkaa the Basilisk also.

Daine glanced at the small group of squires and walked over.

"We may need your help soon." She said. "As the warriors present may have their hands full soon." Looking at their puzzled faces, Daine explained, "Numair 'n their Majesties suspect something stra—" Daine stopped, and stared at the hole that had suddenly appeared on the wall; and at the large creature who was currently preening itself in the middle of the banquet area. Knowing danger had just presented itself, Daine quickly called Crown and her flock away. They flew off with apologetic chirps to Kel. Satisfied, Daine turned to inspect the new threat.

The monster was the size of a large Griffin. It had the appearance of a fairly large serpent—with blue-green scales that clanged musically as it moved. The sinuous body grew large in the middle, so that if one was not observant, one would mistake it for a stomach. However, it too was covered in scales. While preening, it shed large amounts of pale blue feathers from its large wings. Its' head resemble that of a hawk, except that it was also blue-green. It's angular head ended in a large, cruel silver beak, and teeth that resemble fangs protruded from the top part of the bill. The immortal was supported by two pairs of scaled legs; all four ended in long silver claws. It gazed around mildly at the frighten people around it. Eyeing King Jonathon, it's twin silver eyes blazed in hatred. The monster charged.

Authors' Note: Cliff hanger! Heh heh heh! Geez, I'm so evil, to leave you people hanging for the next part. No, actually I'm not. It's just that I was made this chapter too long, and decided to split the rest for the next chapter. Ummm…actually, you'll all have to wait for a while, because I haven't finished the next chapter yet. Maybe I'll be evil and keep it until I get fifty reviews…(don't worry, I'm not _that_ evil) But that doesn't mean you're not obligated to review!!!!


	8. Squire, Chapter 8: Representations

Disclaimer: Does anyone not know that Tamora Pierce invented these characters? ::no raised hands:: Good, then this obviously needs no disclaimer. And if anyone would like a free penny, feel free to sue me. But mind, I only have one, so only one person can sue me…don't be greedy now! (Please send empty envelope with stamp and address to: Kourin Chou, at Room with bouncy white walls, Mountain View Insane Asylum, Insanity Boulevard, Mountain View, California, 94040.) 

Authors' Note: Hola! Everyone! Hey! I actually am ahead of myself for once. I wrote some romance in one chapter. I dunno which chapter it is yet, but it's around chapter ten to fifteen. It has Khari matched with someone. I left out the name of that someone, but it's going to be either Faleron or Seaver…vote for your fav! If some of you would like a Kel/Cleon match up story, then email me, or drop a review. I'll type one up especially for you guys, someday…or maybe I'll just retype this one for you! However, now, it is an obvious Kel/Neal match. Anyone have a name for a horse that looks as follows? : Gray, dappled stallion, a bit smaller than Peachblossom, not exactly placid, but less feisty than Peachblossom. I have one idea, Oberon. What are your comments? 

Section 2: Autumn

Chapter 8: Representations

King Jonathon the Fourth promptly forgot all shield spells ever taught to him; he was too busy staring at the very large creature charging mindlessly at him. Luckily for the king, though, the feathered serpent was stopped mid-charge by a multicolored shield that suddenly appeared around his majesty. Momentarily stunned, the creature fell. Numair quickly conjured an effective bind around the fallen creature.

Jon shot a quick gratuitous smile at Numair, Gary, and Lindhall Reed. Thayet turned to her lord and whispered something Kel couldn't hear. Whatever it was, though, resulted in the Queen leading the helpless out of the ballroom. Not surprisingly, the Queen was efficient in her work, and soon the hall was quite empty of humans (other than a few knights, squires, mages, and riders…as well as the king.)

"What is it?" King Jonathon asked. Although his voice was more or less composed, his pale face betrayed his emotions. 

"Kakophon." Numair replied. "The bird of Chaos." Kel edged closer, to hear what the Kakophon was.

"It, the kakophon," Numair began, "Was created by Uosuoe. They were originally messenger birds, however, soon they became her warriors, and steeds. They were so precious to the Uosuoe, that she even gave them a piece of land for their own. The location is a mystery. "

"How many are there?" Dine asked, voice shaky.

"Four." Numair said.

"The unlucky number." Kel murmured under her breath. "The number represented by death itself."

Suddenly, the kakophon screeched, and broke from its' confinement with a burst of wings. It screamed and grabbed an unwary soldier in its' fearsome claws.

The man struggled in his living cage, but in vain. As the horrified group stood by watching, it lowered the writhing man toward its' beak. Kel was the first to break out of her stupor. Voicing a loud Yamani war cry, the girl aimed, and threw her bread knife, at one gaping eye, with amazing accuracy.

The Kakophon screamed, and released its prey. Purple blood squirted all over the hall as it writhed in its' agony. Other people took the chance to attack, trying to cut through its scales with swords and such. However, the kakophon's scales were way too tough for the warriors' puny efforts. The only four who seemed to be able to attack at all were Numair, King Jonathon, Daine, and Khari. However, Khari and Daine's efforts were useless. In their bird forms, Daine as a Golden Eagle, and Khari as an osprey, their scratches and pecks only irritated the kakophon, as a mosquito irritates us. Finally, both shape-shifters were thrown off their giant prey. Khari and Daine lay winded, but both quickly got up and flew off to resume human form. When they came back, the two were dressed once again in ball gowns (neither could find any useful clothing laying around nearby.), though Daine had brought along a bow, and Khari a handful of knives, which she threw wildly. Soldiers, knights, mages, and squires were thrown left and right, the only thing keeping them from death was Numair and the Kings' combined magic. Seeing Khari launching knives at the bird, Numair suddenly remembered something. He quickly ran over and pulled her off to the side.

"Khari," the mage whispered. "Kakophans are mortally afraid of four immortals, other than the great gods,—the phoenix, the dragons, the griffins, and the unicorns." Kharis' eyes widened.

"We can't risk Kitten," Numair continued, "as she's too young, but." Numair looked the girl in the eye, "Can you do something for us?"

"What do you want?" Khari asked, voice quavering.

"Just go up to the thing and command it to stop." Numair replied.

"Ummm." Khair bit her lip, a herd of thoughts racing through her mind. "I will, but what if it doesn't work?"

"If that should happen," Numair sighed. "Then run." He gripped her shoulder in a silent thanks. "And do NOT get yourself killed!"

"Or…what?" Khari challenged.

"Or," here, the greatest mage in Tortall grinned a bit. "You will be chained to the deepest, darkest, dungeon known to man." He paused, then added, "After being dropped in first, of course."

"My, adult sure are optimistic, aren't they?" Khari muttered, as she walked toward the kakophon. She stopped at its' feet, and looked up…and up…and up…

Kel would have thought of the humor in the situation had it happened in a less grave of an atmosphere. The girl outlined against a monster thrice her size created a comical sight. All motions stopped as everyone turned to look at Khari. 

"What in the Black Gods' name is she up to?" Neal muttered. He started for Khari, Seaver on his heels.

"No," Kel whispered, pulling Neal back, "Stop. I think she knows what she's doing."

'How embarrassing' Khari thought. 'What if I get pounded to pieces moments after I try to stop it?'

Nevertheless, Khari brought up her courage, and pushed back her pride. She did a quick shape shift, and emerged as an unicorn (Her clothes disappeared along with her human form), to the awe of the audience. White in color, with a three-and-a-half foot silver horn protruding from her forehead, Khari's unicorn form was an awesome sight to see.

__

STOP!!! She yelled, her mind voice echoing around the hall. 'I hope this is effective enough.' Khari thought to herself.

The Kakophon stopped.

"One Horn," The Kakophon replied, its voice was light and airy, surprising for such a creature. "What are you doing meddling in human affairs?"

__

None of your business. Khari replied. _But I order you to stop. Do you dare disobey me?_

"She really ought to be a player." Merric commented. Kel agreed whole-heartedly.

"One horn," the Kakophon grinned, "You are not what you seem. No, I see now, you are not a pure one horn at all. Just one of their chosen." The Kakophon grinned, and muttered a few words. Khari, caught unawares by his spell, was instantly reverted back to her human form. 

"Damn, horse manure, and all that lot." The girl muttered. 

"You expect me to listen to your weak orders?" the kakophon asked. It sounded a bit amused.

"Yes, actually." Khari squeaked, voice barely audible.

"Very well," the Kakophon replied. "I shall obey your command." Khari voiced a sigh of relief, as did half the ballrooms' occupants.

"But, mind you," The creature thundered. "This is not because of you power, but done instead in respect of your guardians. I shall not harm you now, chosen of the unicorns…but I shall warn you. Next time, when I am stronger, you try to stand against me, I will not be as lenient with you. I admire your courage, as well as that of your young friends. And since I've taken a liking to you, I shall leave peacefully." It looked at Daine and Kel, and bowed to each, both returned the creatures' bows…if a bit shakily. Then, it looked at Khari with its' remaining eye, and spoke, gently almost. "I see your potential power, use it well. Until next time then!"

The giant immortal gathered its' haunches for a great leap, and took off with a spread of its' gigantic wings. Dust and Feathers drifted in its' wake, causing a few allergic reactions among the warriors. 

The ballroom stood silently, contemplating the idea that a giant creature had left at the command of a fifteen year old girl…after being injured by, and bowing to, a fifteen year old girl squire, and a twenty three year old girl wild mage. Many of the men promptly decided to avoid angering wives and/or girlfriends. Females were coming up in the world after all.

After a long silence, the King sighed audibly, and muttered, "By Mithros and the Goddess, that was the most exciting ball I have had in _years_!"

Authors Note: You like? Yes? If you do, Review…wow ! I just made a poem! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I write it, and type it. You can hopefully expect it sometime this week. Hopefully. It may have the revelation of Kels' Knight Master, possibly. And I _believe_ the seasons may change in a chapter or two. And soon…very soon, you will find out why the Kakophons wish to irritate the Tortallans…I like the explanation, if I do say so myself. But it is in the this chapter, if you care to look for it. Any guesses? Also, for those of you who think Khari is just too perfect, here are some facts about her: Her Gift is blue, laced with silver. Although it is very powerful, because of the uniqueness of it, she can't quite control it as well as others can control their Gifts. That's why she's studying with Numair, Daine, Harailt, and Alanna. Also, although she is described as pretty, it doesn't mean, _beautiful_. She's just…pretty. I mean, she has black hair and blue eyes, that's pretty normal, you know. (Sort of) Her fears', as of now, are: deep water, running for her life, cowardice, being an outcast, and the possibility of her magic backfiring. Her skills, in archery and sward dancing, are developed over age. She's been learning both since she was very young. (archery at eight, sword dancing at five.). Her hobbies are: reading, drawing, and fooling around with her friends. More abut her later! REVIEW! 


	9. Squire, Chapter 9: Comraderie

Disclaimer: I've run out of disclaimer Ideas, so I used the mirror thing again, but differently…see if you can figure what this says. Emory mix, emus tined. Sretcarahc yam tub genitor no I.

Authors' Note: Warning, I wrote this after reading a Chicken Soup book. I typed this without using a rough Draft! Oooo, bad me, I should be punished. I changed the font _and_ the font size! I hope this is better, whoever brought it to my attention. My little office assistant is staring at me…now he's looking at my writing. Go away, little paper clip, you're annoying…Fine, stay then. The clip is the scariest thing ever invented, I swear. I should change it to a dog, really, I should…but then, I'm too lazy. I just came from math class, where we learned how to construct a concert hall that could make the conductor dead. I have the strangest teachers. Last, year, my history teacher taught us how to throw grenades, and another of my math teachers showed us a strange video. It had him crashing into walls while videotaping, and mistaking the Notre Dame cathedral for the Eiffel Tower…all right, I'll shut up now. 

Section 2: Autumn

Chapter 9: Camaraderie 

This chapter is dedicated to all my friends out there! I love ya all!

News of the Kakophons' attack spread through the castle quickly. By the end of Monday, the night after the attack, half the palace knew about Kels' bravery and Kharis' "luck"; she refused to call it courage, since the only reason she was saved from devourment was because of her ancestry. The King and the Queen both told thanked her profusely, telling her they would send letters to home. The Queen even offered her friendship! Khari and Daine both congratulated Kel for her accuracy. Though Kels' bravery brought her special attention from some of her teachers, and from a couple of people she didn't know, it wasn't until the end of the week that she realized how a little deed could bring a lot of joy.

"Kel!" Merric cried. "Khari? Neal? Seaver?" Merric burst into Neal's room, seconds after leaving Lord Wyldon's office.

"You sound excited" Neal said, "Where's the fire?"

"No fire," Merric said, grinning from ear to ear. "But good news! I was chosen by a knight!" The room's occupants applauded loudly, the cheers and whistles echoing down the hall. 

"Who?" Seaver asked, "Who was insane enough to choose you?"

"Funny Seaver." Merric replied. "Anders of Mindelan, Kels' brother." Kels' eyes widened. She thought Anders wouldn't choose a squire at all.

"Congratulations," Kel said, "When do you star roaming?"

"After Midwinter." Came the reply. "I think He has to make a few preparations before we go."

"Where?" Khari asked, "Are you going far?"

"I think we're going south, to one of the Bazhir tribes, but I don't really know.

Merric was the first to be chosen, Seaver came next; a few nights after, he announced that he too was leaving after the midwinter festivities (all knights would take off after that), with Sir Alsen of Nond. Esmond reported, the next day, that he was chosen by Dalen of Queenscove. Neal patted him on the back and promised to go to his funeral. Even Quinden and Garvey were chosen, by knights from the houses of Jesslaw (much to the dismay of Owen) and Eagle's Reach. By the end of the week, only Kel and Neal were left without Knight-Masters. Kel was nervous, to her dismay, and nothing anyone could do would calm her down. For once in her life, Kel wanted to cry. She held her tears in, though it didn't make her feel any better. Khari tried to cheer her up by offering to teach her Ral'shk. Kel took the offer, and found the patience required for the learning process both unnerving and relaxing. Soon, the lessons were part of her weekend activities. A surprise came on Friday night, when Kel had to run an errand for Sir Gareth the Younger. 

"Squire," the knight had said, "can you please take these scrolls to Sir Raoul, for me?" Sir Gareth was a bit preoccupied, and left before Kel could reply.

"But, Sir—" Kel blurted. It was too late—the knight had long left. As Kel wandered aimlessly around the palace grounds, a stroke of luck brought her face to face with the Knight Commander of the Kings Own.

"Sir," Kel bowed hastily, "Sir Gareth told me to deliver these scrolls to you." She quickly handed the knight her message, bowed again, and waited for further orders. 

"Oh, the joy!" Sir Raoul muttered sarcastically, "_More_ documents to read…I don't know how Gary puts up with all this paperwork."

Kel grinned shyly up at him through her bangs. Mithros, she thought, he's huge! Lord Sir Raoul of Malorie's Peak was, in all descriptions, the perfect picture of a knight. If Sir Alanna didn't choose me, Kel thought, I'd like him to. She quickly brushed the thought away. No way would he choose her, she was a _girl_. 

"Thank you, squire," Sir Raoul said, distractedly, "you are excused." 

Then, as Kel was about to leave, the knight called out after her. "Wait!" He cried, "You're Keladry, aren't you? The girl Squire?"

Kel nodded dumbly, and wondered what was going to happen. Surely Sir Raoul wasn't going to disprove of her choice to be a knight; he _was_ one of Sir Alannas' best friends, and he had been extremely nice to her during their last meeting. Kel was right, Raoul was not going to disprove of her. In fact, he did exactly the opposite. What the Knight Commander of the Kings' Own said next surprised the universe (at least, Kel thought so).

"Keladry—may I call you Kel?" The knight asked.

"Of course, My Lord." Kel replied.

"Good, since calling you Keladry sounds very formal, not good to use if you want to get to know a person." Here, Sir Raoul grinned, eyes sparkling, "Especially if that person is going to be your squire for the next three years."

Kel gaped at the knight, eyes falling out of her sockets. Sir Raoul! The commander of the King's private guard, choose her, Keladry of Mindelan, for his squire! Sir Raoul laughed good naturally and added,

"You don't have to say yes, you know, if you don't want to."

"Of course I want to!" Kel replied, heart leaping 'I'm not going to be unchosen after all!" She thought. Then, Kel asked her new knight-master, "I'm sorry, sir, But why did you choose me?"

"Let's just say four very good friends of mine recommended you." He replied, smiling. "That, and the fact that I saw you last Sunday, at that _interesting_ ball. Amazing, what you, Khari, and Daine did. You saved us, you know. We'll leave a week after Midwinter, like everyone else."

"Yes sir." Kel replied.

"You'll be serving at my table during the feasts," Raoul added, "Don't worry, nobody at my table is in love with etiquette, and they're friendly enough."

Not in love with etiquette? Kel wondered, but Sir Raoul sat with the King himself! She barely remembered to reply.

"Yes Sir!" She said, finally.

"Well, see you later," Raoul said, "I believe you would like to keep your present rooms?"

"Yes Sir!"

"That'll be fine," Raoul replied, "My room's close by the squire's quarters, and I'll ask home for a spare room. Mind, though, you won't be spending a lot of time in your room."

"Yes Sir!" Kel said, as the knight turned to walk away.

"Oh," Raoul called back, "One more thing, you don't have be so formal all the time, Raoul is fine." Waving once more, He turned and left.

Kel was so happy, so almost _danced_ back to Neal's' room.

"Neal!" She shouted in delight, " Khari! Merric! Seaver!" She nearly skipped over to the boys and Khari, grabbing half of them in a fierce hug.

"What happened to the Yamani lake?" Neal asked, gasping for breath. "What's so wonderful that you have to come dancing in to choke us?"

"I got picked!" Kel replied, "_ I_, Keladry of Mindelan, got picked!"

"That's wonderful!" Khari exclaimed, "To be picked by Raoul himself! You, my friend, are going to be the envy of all the squires in the palace!"

To the amazement of every one in the room, Merric and Seaver ran out. Kel grew, worried, afraid that they would be jealous. But her fears were relieved when the two came back, moments later. Seaver carried a bulging sack, which later revealed to be filled with cookies, pies, and other pastries. Merric, on the other hand, had stuffed every pocket he had with drinks—Orange Juice, Apple Cider, and fizzy Strawberry Cordial.

"We raided the kitchens," Seaver explained. "This called for a celebration, so we wanted to celebrate."

"A toast!" Neal cried, "To Keladry of Mindelan, the best among us!"

"Hear Hear!" All cried, taking a gulp of juice, cider, or cordial. Kel blushed, and sipped her cider.

"Another toast!" Khari said, standing, she lifted her mug of Strawberry Cordial, "A toast to Friendship. To the wish that we shall always be friends, no matter where we are! Including those not here." 

"To the best friends' I've ever had!" Kel added.

"A pact of Friendship!" Owen added.

"So mote it be." Everyone replied, and quaffed their respective drinks.

"So mote it be." Kel repeated silently to herself.

Authors' Note: Awww…how sweet. Hey! I like this chapter, seriously. Um, why did I write this chapter? I was in a good mood! But, seriously, what Khari said goes for all my friends. Right, now, I'm not going to be serious anymore. Review please! Constructive Criticism is very welcome. Flames can be made, if you want, but I'll just ignore them. 

—Kourin ^.~


	10. Squire, Chapter 10: Exposes

Authors' Note: ff.n is driving me nuts! I can't seem to make the font size larger! Oh well. I'm also running out of one word Chapter Titles! . yargh! Don't worry, I'm not going to stop the fic. Sigh! Even my clipit is staring at me patronizingly. Wow! It is a word! I'm working on a new fic too! I'm on the character description and research phase. Yes! I do research for my fics. The fic is about the last lady knight, and about how the female knights were banned. BTW, does anyone know how long ago the lady knight died? 100 years? 300 years?

Disclaimer: No one reads this part anymore, you know. No, this does not mean you can sue me! Everything but the plot and some characters belong to Tamora Pierce. 

Section: Winter

Chapter Ten: Exposés

The rest of autumn passed in a whirl of activity. Soon, snow was falling thickly, and the palace had turned into a winter wonderland. Squires and Pages started to move their practice indoors, a welcomed respite from the cold. By the week before Midwinter, Neal made an amazing announcement; a knight master had chosen him.

"Who?" Kel asked, she silently hoped that he was chosen by one of the kings' own. She mentally slapped herself. No use thinking about such things now! Kel scolded in her mind.

"You will not believe who chose me!" Neal replied. 

"Don't judge us before you tell us, Nealan." Khari shot back. Neal grimaced at his full name.

"Yes, Neal, what she said." Merric said. "Do tell us about your knight master."

"He must be loony in the mind to choose you." Owen muttered.

"Ummm." Neal said, "He's not exactly a he."

"Lady Alanna?" Seaver gaped. "_She_ chose _you_?" 

"Alanna chose you as her Squire?" Khari asked. Neal nodded. 

"But we all thought she'd choose Kel!" Seaver put in.

"Kel's chosen already, 'member?" Owen replied. "By Lord Raoul!" 

"Congratulations Neal." Kel said, cheerily. Her heart rose a bit. It was a known fact that Sir Alanna frequently traveled with the Kings' Own. Two wishes fulfilled at once! Kel could both meet Alanna, and spend time with Neal.

The room erupted in cheers for the second time that month, as Seaver and Khari left to raid the kitchen stores for Neal.

The day before the first feast day, Lord Wyldon made an announcement to the elder pages and the squires. 

"This year," Lord Wyldon said, "The King wishes the trainees to participate in Midwinter festivities. Which means that all third and fourth year pages, and all the squires, will be showing off their skills in actual contest. You will be contesting against full knights and adults."

Neal groaned, and muttered, "I don't think I wish to be painted purple and blue."

"Why not?" Kel asked, I think you look nice in purple and blue."

"—the contest are, in order," Wyldon was still speaking, "Sword Combat, Unarmed Combat, Jousting, Archery, Short Distance Racing…" Lord Wyldon rattled off a few other events. 

"Sounds fun," Kel said. 

"Do you like getting hurt?" Owen asked glumly.

"Eat your vegetables" Kel replied 

A crowd had formed around a sheet of paper tacked to the wall. On it was listed the names of the combatants and their oppositions. Kel strategically maneuvered her way to the center of the crowd, and searched for her name. Mindelan… Mindelan…Djorin! Khari was to spar against Faleron, Faleron? Kel wondered, is he back? Kel continued to read the list…

"Oh, nice," Neal exclaimed, "I get to spar with Owen."

"Don't worry Neal," Owen said cheerily, "I make sure you get nice and blue."

"You little barbarian!" Neal exclaimed in disbelief, "You make it sound as if that's what sparring is all about!"

"It isn't?" Owen asked.

"Seaver!" Merric said, "You get to spar with me!" Merric and Seaver disappeared to plan their moves, so no one would get hurt.

"Babies," Esmond remarked, then paled when he saw his opponent. "J-joren?"

"Kel, you're sparring with Lady Alanna!" Neal exclaimed. 

"Lady Alanna?" Kel exclaimed, "She's participating?"

"All the knights are." Neal said. "Obviously she would too."

"Does this mean I'll get to meet her?" Kel asked.

"Yes," Owen answered, "If you live that long."

"Don't worry Kel," Khari reassured her friend. "I don't think Alanna is there to win, just to have fun. I doubt she'll beat you very hard."

"Yeah Kel," Seaver said, "Don't worry, I don't believe funerals cost much!" Kel pelted him with some convenient pinecones.

"Don't worry anyway Kel," Merric said. "After all, the sparring starts in while."

"You have to joust first." Neal pointed out.

'Who're you jousting? Must be a knight, as you're so good." Khari asked, "Hold on a bit, I go check." Khari shoved her way through the crowd of boys to check the list. As the boys watched, Khari's expression went from one of mild interest to that of horror.

"Well?" Kel asked questionably "You look surprised. Who is it?"

"Maybe you shouldn't know right now." Khari said.

"Nonsense!" Neal exclaimed, "She'll find out sooner or later!" Khari stared at him, took his ear, and pulled it down to her. She whispered something, and when she let go, Neal's eyes opened wide.

"Kel's jousting the Stump?" Neal exclaimed. Khari pummeled him with a pinecone. 

"Bloke!" She hissed, "Don't say it out loud." Turning to Kel, she asked in concern, "Are you okay?"

"Lord Wyldon?" Kel asked, "Lord Wyldon?"

"Kel," Neal said, "Don't worry, you'll do fine."

"So Kel," Owen said jokingly, "Do you want a coffin of oak or mahogany?"

"Don't start planning," Kel said, forcing herself to smile, "I'm not dead yet."

"That's our Kel!" Seaver said, patting Kel on the back.

But the assurance in Kels' voice did not travel into her heart. 

Authors' Note: Ehhhhh that wasn't a very long chapter huh? Nervous Giggle. Don't kill me. The next chapter will be longer. I promise!!!


	11. Squire, Chapter 11: Quixotic Hiatus

Authors' Note: There is MUSH in this chapter, skip it if you must. More mush ahead for Khari and "". But Kel and Neal will have to wait till "Midsummer". So you have then to stop me from pairing them. *hint hint*, Review? Also, it's interesting how no one's flamed me for attempting to kill off Crown, so I'm going to ask you all for ideas as to how to kill the bird. Hmmm, if it urns interesting, I may be tempted to maim Peachblossom…Kidding.

Disclaimer: TP owns everything. 

Section 3: Winter

Chapter 11: Quixotic Hiatus

"Lord Wyldon?" Kel asked again. 'I'm to joust with Lord Wyldon?"

"Yes Kel," Khari sighed "We heard you the first time."

"It's not very surprising." Neal sighed, "Considering you're the best jouster among us all."

"But…" Kel sputtered, "Lord Wyldon?"

"She's lost it." Owen said, "Crazy, Insane…"

"Completely nuts." Seaver agreed.

"What happened to the Yamanis?" Merric wondered.

Kel considered her actions and her face went instantly smooth.

"Chameleon." Khari said.

"Huh?" Seaver asked.

"Kel reminds me of a chameleon." Khari said grinning. " You can change your expression on command."

"Chameleons?" Owen asked, "Aren't hose the changing lizards Master Reed showed us?" Neal nodded.

"I'm not sure that's a compliment." Kel said, smiling.

"Compliments are needed?" Came a warm voice. "Allow me, oh my rose of delight."

"Cleon?" Kel wondered, turning

"Sorry," Came the reply, "It's just me, Faleron. Cleon was given permission to see a certain lady."

"When did you start talking like that?" Khari asked, grinning.

"Trust me," Faleron grinned back, face a bit red from the cold (oh, really?) "Two months spent with that lovesick dolt is enough to change the way you speak."

"Who's that 'lovesick dolt'?" Came another voice, "Cleon?"

"Hey!" said squire called, "I heard that!"

"Faleron, Cleon?" Kel called, "Roald? Welcome back, it's been a while."

"Is Jump allowed in here?" the prince asked. Kel picked Jump up and told him to leave. Jump obeyed reluctantly, but managed to snatch a sausage from the serving line.

"So," Seaver said innocently, "How was your _friend_?"

Owen wiggled his eyebrows comically and puckered his lips. Cleon glared at him.

"What did you call Lady Kaliana this time?" Faleron wondered, "Moon drop, maybe, or Violet?" Khari snorted.

"You shouldn't talk," Cleon said suggestively, "I mean, in the condition you're in now."

"What do you mean?" Seaver wondered.

"Faleron has his eyes set on Lady Kaliana's si—Mmph!" Cleon's sentence was cut short by an extremely large roll that suddenly became lodged in his mouth. Faleron glared at him, then chuckled at the comical sight. He glanced at Khari—who was crying and in hysterical laughter—and turned a deep shade of crimson. 

"Bit hot isn't it, Faleron?" Roald said simply, then grinned. 

Kel and the unchosen squires were puzzled, what in the world were they up to? Faleron muttered something about Cleon and rolls, and dragged the other two over to the serving line.

(****hah! Since no one reads the A/N's, then I am forced to put my notes here. Any ways, someone come up with a name for Kel's new horse! It's going to be a dappled stallion, gray obviously. And how long is Neal's hair?)

"What's that one law King Jasson set?" Khari asked in desperation, the squires and pages were studying in the library they had claimed for late night group sessions. "Anyone know?"

The study group peered the ambassador's sister pityingly.

"Anyone?" Khari asked.

"Being an ambassador in training must be tough." Owen said, "The need to memorize all those laws…"

"It was the only way I could get out of being a _proper lady_." Khari pointed out. "And at least I don't have to know how to joust." 

"True." Seaver said. Kel blanched, and shook herself twice.

"What's wrong?" Merric asked.

"Stump." Owen said, and pulled Kel comfortingly.

"Jassons' Laws?" Khari reminded the group, "Help?"

"Ask Faleron." Neal said suddenly. "He knows all about Tortallan Law."

"Did somebody say my name?" Faleron said, walking into the library. 

"Yes." Khari said, as the others waved hello to the handsome squire. "I need some help with the Spice laws of King Jasson. Could you maybe—?"

"Please help her, Faleron." Owen pleaded, interrupting Khari "she's making me crazy with that question…it isn't jolly."

Khari stuck her tongue out at Owen and pulled her chair closer to Faleron, who felt his face grow red as the proximity between them increased.

"What's wrong?" Khari asked, puzzled, "Is it hot? Do you want me to open a window?"

"No, it was a bit cold outside." Faleron replied.

"Oh!" Khari said, and started to explain her problem.

Faleron mentally pummeled himself—it was a bit cold? What was he thinking?

"Are you listening?" Khari asked.

"Sorry, my mind just went blank." He replied—then mentally stabbed himself.

"Are you sick?" Khari asked," Maybe the cold weather? Hard traveling?" She put one hand to her forehead and the other to Falerons'—whose face went red instantly.

Faleron felt Khari's hand against his forehead. So soft, her skin…no matter that it was calloused, it was still as smooth as silk to him. Her hair, once a normal black, now shone like a ravens' wing. Her eyes, once a plain medium blue, sparkled like a pale star, yet so deep, Faleron felt himself sink into them. Her mouth was gentle, yet determined—he longed to press his own against it. Gods! He thought, I'm in love. He praised her eyes, her nose…dang it! Even her ears! The very _ground_ she tread upon was holy.

Damn puberty.

"Umm," Khari said, watching Falerons' eyes glaze over, "maybe you should get some sleep, I can figure it out myself…"

"Oh, no!" Faleron replied, snapping out of his reverie. "It's fine! I'm fine! Really! I just, you know, feel a bit dazed...it must be Master Oakbridge, or the lectures…or the possibility of sparring with you…or…"

"Are you okay?" Khari asked. "You're babbling Kings' Reach, you never babble."

Cleon and Roald snickered.

"What's so funny?" Neal asked.

"Should I know about this?" Owen demanded.

"Midwinter fever has struck early." Kel suggested.

"Roald," Khari said, "You never snicker."

"Must be the road." Seaver said

"How strange," Merric said, "They really must be stricken with Midwinter fever."

Faleron, whose skin had turned a deep tomato red, turned and started to explain the spice laws of King Jasson.

Authors' Note: Told you guys it would be long. Any ways. I actually REALLY LIKE this chapter. It has one of my favorite quotes. I never thought I'd compliment my own work, but hey, it was possible. I'm working on Rose right now. If you haven't yet, go read the Rose of Tamreh, my other fic. And for all those reviewed, I'm going to thank you guys at the end of this fic, so keep up the reviewing!


	12. Squire, Chapter 12: Joust

Oh, the joy, Kel thought

Section: Winter

Chapter 12: Joust

A/N: Ha Ha! I'm back! Did ya miss me? Huh? Huh? Probably not. Oh well. To you know who, who's been threatening to lynch me: You are weird, in a good sense, and hysterical. Hah! Hah! Hah! Oh well, it was interesting. Well, what happened to me? Um…I was abducted by aliens? Heh heh heh…Okay! I was a lazy idiot…bad me! Bad me!!! Oh well. Anyways. I'm back now, okay? So, I watched "A Knight's Tale" This weekend…It was SO good! I liked it a lot better than any other chick flick I've seen. So, try to find the hidden phrase in here, and you get a new 2001 ferrari…not really. I guess I could give you the next chapter early…whatever. These quotes will appear a LOT. So, on to the story…

Oh, the joy, Kel thought. I get to joust with Lord Wyldon. I just hope that I won't get pummeled so hard that I can't move. 

On the day of the jousting tournaments, Kel's heart felt as heavy as a piece of lead. Even eating was hard for her. It didn't help that Neal and Cleon were both trying to make her eat. 

"Oh, come on Kel." Neal said, jamming bread against her closed mouth. "Remember what you told us every time _we_ wouldn't eat?"

"Yeah," Cleon said, and then quoted, "don't be such a dolt, you'll need the energy, or a Spidren will eat you."

Kel closed her eyes and counted to ten. I am a lake, I am calm, and I will not scream. I couldn't scream anyway, Kel thought, if I did, I might toss out what little supper I had yesterday.

In the end though, Neal finally succeeded in jamming some bread down her throat. Although the bread had the taste and consistency of cardboard, she managed to keep it down—and was thankful for it later. 

Kel watched the first few rounds of the jousting in a daze, catching pieces of the conversation that was going on between her friends.

"Ow, Owen, you little idiot." Neal groaned, somehow, he ended up competing with Owen in every single event. "Did you _have _to hit me so hard?"

"What did he do?" Cleon asked, he had missed the first joust.

"I knocked him to the ground," Owen replied, face red and mouth in a wide grin. "You should have seen him fall. Rolled over like a log, he did."

"Pain. Lots of pain." Khari added, in mock solemnity. Neal glared at both of them, then turned his attention toward his wounds.

Next up were Faleron and Cleon. Faleron glanced at Khari and turned a bright red, while Cleon and Kaliana exchanged _looks_™. 

As the two squires took their places, Khari suddenly leaned forward for a closer look. 

"What's wrong?" Merric asked.

"Where did Faleron get that scarf?" Khari asked, pointing to the pale blue scarf peeking from beneath the squire's armor.

"I don't know," Seaver said thoughtfully, "I've never seen it before."

"Strange," Khari mused, "I have one exactly like it." Stranger still, it had been missing for a week already. She thought to herself.

Faleron won his joust, and he and Cleon joined their friends. 

"Kel," Cleon said. " Raoul told you that you had better not get hurt."

"Mmmm." Kel replied, and got up.

It was her turn. 

Lord Wyldon looked huge, and his lance looked large enough to skewer Numair.Damn, she thought, I know I'm going to die. Peachblossom seemed to sense his mistress's unusual nervousness, for he whinnied nervously.

The banner lifted, signaling the charge. Kel urged Peachblossom into a charge, and lifted her lance. Lord Wyldon charged toward the squire with amazing speed, and before Kel knew what was happening, his lance shattered on her armor. Stunned, Kel didn't realize what happened next. 

Too late, kel remembered that Peachblossom had been sick the week the squires had jousted against each other.Peachblossom, although brave when he went against the Quintain, had never charged against a real person before. He had never felt the lance shatter and toss splinters onto him. 

Frightened, the horse reared had before Kels' lance had a chance to hit Lord Wyldon.

Kel had lost.

A/N: You Like? Review Please.


	13. Squire, Chapter 13: Opposition

A/N: So, the quote wasn't very obvious, but it was: "Pain. Lots of pain." Spoken by Khari after Neal staggered back. It's my favorite quote (no, I am not a sadist.). It's spoken by that red haired dude, what's-his-face? I forgot. Tell me. There's a new quote (actually, two), a lot easier to find, hopefully. Same challenge, some prize. But, if you find two, I give you two chapters! Howz dat? Iggly Wiggly: stop threatening me. I'll hafta file a restraining order on you...^.^ or maybe...fifth sense? Heh heh heh. Oh, I sent you a howler. Check your e-mail. To person who does not wish to sign: read this chapter, it'll make you happy...hopefully. Oh, one thing: Skip the first part, it's just me working my way out of writers block. A plot will come around (involving the bird thingies) in the next few chapters. And by the start of the next year (after spring) , the Yamani princess will arrive.

Section: Winter

Chapter 13: Opposition

"Kel what?" Neal exclaimed, coming out of his stupor. "She lost to the stump?"

"Neal! If you paid more attention, you would know!" Khari scolded. 

"If you were jousting you would be nursing your wounds." Neal replied sulkily.

"What's so hard about jousting?" Khari asked flippantly. "It's a ridiculous way of masochism."

"Jousting, my lady," Neal said, easing into a haughty attitude. "Is a sport that is highly looked upon by every single nation in the world."

"Jousting, Dear Sir," Khari replied sarcastically, "Is nothing more than a boy on a pony with a stick."

Neal snapped out of philosophy mode, "Better a boy with a stick and pony than a girl with a flower!"

"Hmph." Khari snorted, ignoring his comment. "Besides, not everyone is as weak as you are. Look at Faleron, he seems fine."

"W-Weak-?" Neal choked out, lost for words. Faleron turned red and looked away. (Hmm, seems to be doing that an awful lot lately, ne?)

"Neal, Khari!" Owen yelled. "Did you hear that?" 

"What?" the two said simultaneously. 

"Kel didn't lose!" Owen crowed. "She's back in, she didn't lose-Ow!" Owen was jostled aside by four tornadoes, as the other occupants of the box pushed him a bit...roughly out of the way.

"The Stump called technical difficulty!" Khari screamed in delight. "Kel can still win!'

"I was hoping she'd lost" Cleon said, "Now we'll still have to prepare for the funeral." Looking at the shocked faces around him, he quickly added, "A joke! A joke! Can't you guys take a joke?'

Kel shifted restlessly in her saddle, half confused, half delighted that she would be given another chance. Facing Lord Wyldon once more, Kel decided that he wasn't so large any more, and that she could beat him, if she was lucky. 

She heard her friends cheering her from their position in the box behind her. Once more, she urged Peachblossom into a gallop, once more she brought up her lance. This time was different. Kel felt something she had not felt the first time: confidence. She held her lance at ready and waited for the impact. It came once again, yet this time, it was not accompanied by Peachblossom's rearing, but by the amazing feeling of her lance shattering. Lord Wyldon wheeled back in his saddle, but kept his seat. Kel half tumbled out of her saddle, but somehow managed to keep herself on Peachblossom's broad back. 

"I scared you the first time didn't I?" Kel asked Peachblossom softly. "It wasn't that you weren't trained, but that you got nervous when I did. Right?" Peachbloosom flicked his ears, sullenly listening to his mistress' words. 

"Kel! Kel!" Owen crowed. "You tied!"

"You didn't die after all!" Cleon joked, climbing quickly out of the box. Owen attempted to climb out of the box, but was beaten by Khari, who vaulted out with Cleon. Neal, Seaver, and Merric followed by way of the door. 

"Kel! That was amazing!" Seaver shouted. 

"You broke your lance!" Owen added happily. "You jolly well broke your lance!"

"You make it sound as if I've never shattered a lance before." Kel joked

"You haven't" Neal said

"You tied! You tied!" Khari cried, wrapping Kel in a tight hug. Then, "You're alright, right? You aren't hurt or anything, right?"

"I...I'm fine." Kel managed to choke out feebly, from the depths of her hug. "Just a bit battered, that's all."

"Good." Cleon said, eyes softening. "I was worried you know."

"We all were." Neal said, wrenching Khari off of Kel, and hugging her. Kels' breath quickened momentarily. Good thing I'm already breathing hard, or else everyone will know. Kel thought. Good thing too, she added dazedly, that I only had to really run once. Else I'd really be hurt.

I seem to write shorter and shorter chapters...hmmm. Oh well. The next chapter has Kel and Alannas' first meeting. By the way, yes iggly wiggly, I am still determined to murder Crown, though I would rather say that I am putting her humanely out of her misery as the oldest crone of sparrowdom history. Also, I have long since given up on following the real Squire, so don't expect anything like the book. So, if you peoples have any great ideas I should use, then plz, review. Actually, review whether you have any or not...kay? REVIEW!!!!!!


	14. Squire, Chapter 14: Festivities

A/N: Hey hey, new chapter

A/N: Hey hey, new chapter. This one has Alanna and Kel's first meeting. Yay! Ummm… Congrats to Corrianne for getting the quote first. Yeah…I know I mixed the order up…oops. Oh, what's that red headed guys name? The one with all the funny quotes? He has the best lines. Wai! Okay new quote, same rules and such, maybe I'll put you in as part of the Yamani royal court…Kourin, signing off ^.~ (I always wanted to do that.

Section: Winter

Chapter: Festivities.

Kel yawned and winced, as her stomach growled for the tenth time that night. Yet, she was still alert enough to see the shadow moving toward her.

"Khari?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

Khari winked and put a finger to her lips.

"Call Faleron and the other," she whispered.

"I thought you guys might be hungry, so…" She reached into the huge oriental style of her kimono (brought into fashion just recently), and pulled out several pieces of ham stuck between bread (all wrapped in a napkin, of course).

'sorry I couldn't gat anything to drink." Khari said.

Kel smiled. "thank you, I'm sure a lot of us need this."

Approaching steps told the girls of Master Oakbridges' arrival. Khari disappeared silently into the shadows of the kitchen and made her way back to the banquet hall. Kel hid her very important parcel in her jacket, and made her way to the boys, where it was much appreciated. 

"It's great to have a friend in the hall." Merric commented, secretly munching on his food.

"Khari's a jolly good girl." Owen said cheerily.

"Except when she hits." Neal said.

"Like Kel." Owen agreed.

Kel smiled to herself and picked up the finger bowl and a towel.

Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and Malories' Peak sat at the highest table, along with their Majesties.Kel frowned in concentration, she wanted desperately to make a good impression on her knight master. She bent her waist into the perfect bow, and murmured, "My lord?"

Raoul smiled at his squire and washed his fingers.

"Don't be so nervous squire, relax." He said. "Have a look around, and enjoy the sights."

Kel straightened and bowed to the man seated next to Raoul. He quickly washed his hands, and smiled at her. Kel grinned back, he seemed the kind of man who didn't care whether or not one was a girl.

"so," He said, eyes' sparkling. (His eyes reminded Kel of Owen. You're the lass, aren't you?"

She nodded dumbly, feeling stupid. Of course, hardly anyone could talk to her without pointing out that she was a girl.

"We've heard much about you." He said in a lilting voice. "Good luck, lassie." He winked at her, and Kel's grin returned.

Kel straightened herself up and went on to the lady sitting next to the man.

"My lady," she murmured. "The lady rinsed her hands."

Kel finally got a good look at the lady she was serving. She wore a beautifully flowing gown of light se foam green, and had her read locks piled on top of her head. Her strong shoulders emerged from the gown. Frank violet eyes stared at Kel, looking her up and down.

"Violet eyes? Kel thought, her brain catching up with her eyes.

"Yama!" Kel breathed. "you're Sir Alanna!"

Kels' finger bowl dropped from her nerveless hands, and shattered on the stone floor.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

"Faleron?"Khari asked. "What are you doing here?" isn't Owen serving here?"

"Not anymore." The squire replied, offering his bowl to a lady. "Oakbridge didn't want him to spill salmon on the beauties." A couple of the ladies giggled in delight, Khari sighed. Faleron offered the bowl to her.

"Ugh." Khari whispered, so only Faleron could hear, "Kaliana insisted on sitting here. At least I'll be somewhere else tomorrow, away from this bunch of giggling sheep."

"Why don't you want to sit here?" Faleron asked amiably, she was so close to him! His heart pounded.

"I'm not a lady, like they are. And I'm not as spectacular as they are." Khari whispered.Faleron offered the fingerbowl to another lady, and straightened up to leave for the first course.

"But I think you're spectacular." He said. In his head, he slapped himself multiple times.

She whirled on him and stared openly. He winked at her (pummeling himself in his head), and went on serving. Khari blushed furiously, and noticed, in irritation, that the other court ladies were giggling furiously.

When Faleron left, the brunette sitting next to Khari (called Lady Ivonne of Drenn) turned to her.

"Looks like you've made quite a conquest!" she giggled.

"Yes, and he is so handsome." Lady Julia of Hawkton sighed. Khari felt the irresistible need to throw up. Who knew court ladies were so annoyingly sick?

"What conquest?" She asked, "All the boys act like that." 

"That must be nice, seeing such adorable men everyday."

"real nice. Khari said dryly. "Especially when they accidentally knock you to the ground with a wooden sword.'

"Oh!" Lady Julia exclaimed, "They fight in your name?"

Khari stared at the stupidity of the two. Thank Mithros, not all the ladies were like this.

"And do they joust for you?" lady Ivonne asked. 'With those sharp sticks?'

"I heard," Julia said in a gossipy tone, "That the GIRL jousts too."

"Such a hideous thing for a lady to do." Julia replied, "Although she isn't a _proper_ lady, is she? Always roughhousing with the boys."

"At least not a pretty one." Ivonne agreed, as Faleron came with the next course. "I mean, she's built like an uglyhorse!" Falerons' face darkened in anger, and was ready to defend his friend, by saying something very rude…

"Enough!" Khari said. Then continued in an icy, yet polite tone, "I wish you both luck in your search for a husband, though I doubt there is a dolt out there stupid enough to choose you two. You might try the stables, though I don't think the horses will like you either." Khari stood up. "Excuse me, I need a breath of air. And, by the way." Khari added, "It's called a lance…Hello!"

Faleron whistled in appreciation.

A/N: Review please. But first:

Thank you to ::takes a deep breath::

Lou Lou, Anna, tally, Larzdim, Japorra, Smiley, Tazy Silverpen, /, ~, Caitie, The Shang Unicorn, NaaviO, Czarina of the pink squirrels, Mysty, Kusa, ndblue123, Magelet, Lady Ev, Jung, SyDra, Gretchen, Camilla, and ~Angel Fairy~.

Special thanks to:

Harry's Crush 9my first reviewer)

Saphron (companion stalker of TP, at least in the imagination)

Corinne Cassandra Valard (Person who alerted me to my need to thank everyone. Hope this makes you feel loved enough to sign in!)

Aeris (you reviewed so much! WOW! On email too!)  
Iggly Wiggly (Ramen-Chan my private lyncher)

Sam (My private stealer of first copies of scripts.)

Thanx to all of you, and if I forgot to mention you, give me a pummeling, kay? And tell me. There will be another thanx in the very last chapter. BTW, I seem to be running out of chapter names, any big words for: Romance, Attack, Present, or Fun? Also, who here has seen A Knights' Tale?

A/A/N: See? I am capable of writing long chapters!


	15. Squire, Chapter 15: Assail

A/N: Yay! New chapter...how fun! ::sarcasm:: I feel...evil that I did that to you guys. But I ran out of stuff to write, really! Oh well...To Saphron: you were attacked by the gnomes only??? Hah! I got attacked by both the gnomes AND the flying bananas. I dunno why she keeps them around. I tried to ask her to put me in Lady Knight as a side character...but nooooo, we had to run off to the city hall and file a restraint order...geez.  
Crash!   
Kel gaped astounded, as the bowl fell to the floor...suddenly, from the water, a gnome appeared...and more, and more, and more! Their hideously cute faces bounced menacingly at her!   
"Yargh!" Kel cried, and began to beat them back with a golf club that wasn't supposed to be invented for another then thousand years or so...  
Kidding...on to the REAL story  
Section: Winter  
Chapter 14: Assail  
Crash!  
Kel stood in front of Alanna, half stunned, half embarrassed. A silence followed her disaster, a long silence.   
"Why can't I have that kind of response when people see me?" Gary the Younger grumbled, breaking the silence. The other occupants of the table laughed.  
"It's true though." Numair said. "Even I don't get that kind of audience."  
"Maybe you should stop reading so much." Alanna retorted, good-humoredly, as Numair reassembled the broken glass and water.   
"Don't worry lass," George (the man who had winked at Kel earlier.) said, smiling, "You'll get that kind of audience soon enough."   
"It's a good thing there's another girl brave enough to take on this position." Raoul added.  
"Hmm." George agreed, "I was beginning to think that my Lioness was a mutation." He duck Alanna's flying fist, and quickly added, "A rare beauty of a mutation."   
Kel felt her heart lift. These nobles didn't believe she couldn't make it, and actually thought well of her. Kel knew that she would be happy for the rest of the night.  
The Lady Knight nodded at Kel and whispered, "I'll see you later, I think."   
Kel let out a long, happy, breath and went on to serve the others at her table.   
  
As Kel was walking back to her table, she felt the ground beneath her start to shake, hard. She grabbed the nearest object to balance herself, and looked around in alarm.   
An earthquake in Tortall? Kel wondered. How could that be? The royal magic and the Dominium Jewel were supposed to keep the country safe!  
She looked around for someone who might know more about it than she did, and found Neal and Cleon, leaning against a wall.   
"Neal!" Kel shouted above the noise of panicked people, "Cleon! What's happening?" Somehow, she had made her way to them.  
"And how should I know?" Neal asked, " What do you think I am? A book?"  
"At least I know you're okay." Kel said, "You're still as dry as usual."  
"Maybe we should be doing something." Cleon mused. "We are pages after all."  
"What do you suggest?" Neal shouted (over the noise). "Throw ourselves over the ladies to protect them from falling objects?"  
"Faleron seems to be doing that." Cleon laughed, pointing.  
"Mithros!" Neal breathed, seeing what Cleon did not see.  
"Khari!" Kel yelled.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************  
"It's called a lance. Hello." Khari said icily.   
Suddenly, the earth began to shake. Khari felt her lags go from under her. She gave a awkward half shriek-a shriek she had tried to suppress. The table tottered violently to and fro, and finally gave way. Fortunately, there had not been much food on it, and nothing messy spilled. Unfortunately, the table seemed to choose to fall against the wall...that had the royal shield on it. The shield was knocked off its perch, and came hurtling down on Khari.   
Thoughts flooded through Khari's mind as she watched the shield hurtle toward her. She knew she had imagined this scenario before, but in her imagination, it was different. In her imagination, her quick reflexes always got her out of the way. But all she could think of now, was, wow, that is one big shield.  
"Khari! Watch out!" Faleron yelled, and grabbed her in a huge hug. Khari blinked, wondering why he was hugging her. Half a millisecond later, both were buried under the heavy shield. But only one was conscious.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************  
"Khari!" Kel yelled, "Faleron!" She sprinted awkwardly toward them, pushing screaming people out of the way. Neal and Cleon followed her, both concerned about Kel...Khari and Faleron too.   
"Khari?!" Kaliana shrieked. She had luckily been away from any falling objects, and was brave enough to not run away. Now, she crawled slowly toward her sister-the earthquake was still in its' final rumblings and it was hard to move.  
"Khari?" She called again, "Are you alright?" Although she acted as if she hated her sister, Kaliana really did love the girl.  
"Kaliana!" Khari cried, and lifted the heavy shield off her. Why she didn't get hurt was an enigma. One soon to be solved.   
"Faleron?" Khari looked down at the young squire who had covered her with his body. (Awww...how sweet. How sickeningly sweet...I think I'm going to puke at my own writing...) Faleron had been knocked out cold, and blood when trickling from the deep cut on his forehead.   
Too late, Kharis' instincts took over. Later, she yelled at herself for not jumping out of the way in the first place.  
"Neal!" Khari yelled. "Hurry! Faleron's hurt!" Neal quickly made his way to his friends and started to administer to Faleron's hurts. Kel checked Khari with her eyes twice before she was satisfied. Then, she had Cleon take Kaliana to the ambassadors' quarters.   
"Owen and Merric carried Faleron to the healing room under the supervision of Khari. Kel and the others started to see to the nobles in the banquet room.  
Without warning, a gigantic shadow filled the room.   
A/N: I believe I made myself sick...excuse me while I go pray to the porcelain God...So, any suggestions for future chapters?  



	16. Squire, Chapter 16: Discoveries

A/N: Hmmm I feel that I am behind in things 

A/N: Hmmm I feel that I am behind in things. my psychic awareness tells me this. imitates a professor trelawney pose yes. I am sixteen and I like harry potter. Its official, I have run out of sat words to use. aw man1 And the reason most of this is in lower case is cuz I am too lazy to reach for the shift key. I think that I have this strange quirk that allows me to only write when I am supposed to be doing something else. Like homework, for example. But I only have five classes, so I should have a lot of time, right/ that was supposed to be a question mark. again I am lazy. Okay. Enough of me. Let's see, I left off at a cliffhanger right/ oops. I see people in my crystal ball attacking me oh wait that's a mirror…pause…ahhhhhhhhh1111111111111 those were exclamation points. 

Disclaimer: TPOE there, no long annoying sentences.

Section: Winter

Chapter 14: Discoveries

Someone screamed.

The kakophans were back. There were ten of them this time. Vaguely, Kel heard Daine whisper to Numair, "I thought you said there were only four of them." 

"I didn't calculate reproduction rate" Came the reply.

"What do you want from us?" Kel heard the King say. At least she thought it was the king. She was too busy gawking at the large feathered serpent taking up most of the room to pay attention. The ten were led by a kakophan far larger and fiercer than the last. Its black scales glimmered like ebony in the mage light, showing off a sinuous body beneath which muscles rippled threateningly. 

The kakophan glanced around, as if searching for the brave speaker. Finally, it spoke.

__

"We want our homeland back." 

The voice, like so many trumpets played at fortissimo, echoed around the room. It buried the remaining feast goers in sound. Some of the weaker were forced to their knees. Kel clapped shivering hands over aching ears and waited for the sound to stop.

__

"Give us back the home that the great Lady bequeathed to us".

It repeated, its voice lowered to a whisper. 

__

"It does not belong to thee."

A murmur went through the small crowd. What was the snake talking about? Seeing the confused reaction, the kakophan spread mighty black wings, and prepared to lift off. 

__

"We give thee twelve wing circles to ponder thy decision. The clan (?) beat large wings in unison. We shall see thee again then. And we shall not be as kind next time."

They were gone.

Kel glanced around. Most of the nobles had long departed, after the earthquake, leaving only a few pages, some squires, and a few brave highborn. That group included the Queen, the King, Lady Alanna, the Baron her husband, Lord Raoul, Sir Myles and his wife, Gareth the younger, Gareth the older, Commander Buri, Daine, Master Numair, Lord Wyldon, and a few people Kel didn't know. Khari, Owen, and Merric had taken Faleron to the healers' wing, though Owen and Merric had come back. 

Standing there helplessly, Kel was amused to see that she still held the washcloth. She handed it to Raoul, who smiled grimly and muttered thanks. Lord Wyldon dismissed the remaining pages and squires with a wave, then left the room with the King. Those nobles who knew Kel said goodbye and left with Lord Wyldon. 

"To discuss matters, I suppose." Neal commented on the nobles' silent departure, as they sat down for a very late dinner.

"Neal," Merric remarked, "Do you know anything about the kakophans and their land?" 

"You _have _read so many useless things." Owen added. "Surely you've come across something. Some little tidbit of information?" 

"No." Neal replied, "I've never so much as seen a picture of such a creature."

"Wait." Roald began, inspiration forming in his mind. (ugh. OOC Prince) "but I'll bet you that Master Tkaa has a book on immortals!" Kel and the others agreed to…borrow the book.

As all the pages were very eager to learn more, Kel found herself, along with her friends among the squires and pages, in the library the group had claimed for themselves. They were all watching Neal pore over a very large and dusty book. 

Neal, having experience, was obviously the right choice for such a task, and Kel heard him muttering under his breath.

"Kako, Kakophan…kakophan…oh! Here we are! Pages 1065 to 1067." The other pages pressed in closer to Neal. Though Kel was excited, she couldn't help her heart beating when she was pushed against her friends' shoulder.

"Ouch Kel." He muttered. "Anyways. Kakophan. An Immortal, class five dangerous species. Looks like a cross between a snake and an eagle."

"And here I was." Cleon butted in, "Thinking it was a chicken." The others laughed nervously. Neal continued as silence fell.

"Normally rising 18 feet in height, 30 feet stretched out. Width=2 feet thick at the middle. It is usually green, blue, or gray. Black and white species are rare (see footnote)

"The most dangerous part of a kakophan is its eyes. They, like those of its relative, the cold fang, can hold the eyes of its victim, who will lose all will left. However, the weakest part of the kakophan is its heart. This is found twixt the two eyes of the kakophan. Rendering it lifeless if an arrow feathered with griffin plumage pierced such a part. 

"The origin of the kakophan. Legend has it that Uosoue created the great serpents for use as messengers. Only four were created. But when they became too prized and intelligent for labor, Chaos gave them a sacred land to live in.

"Location of the land. Neal paused before turning the page, and everyone drew closer. 

Neal turned the page. Resuming reading, his voice low and solemn, he said,

"The land was later taken over by humans for inhabitation. The kakophans disappeared. We believe the land was located between the great desert of the south and the mountains of the North. West lies the hills, beyond which is the sea. More hills border on the east."

Neal stopped, and spread the page with the map of the supposed home of the kakophans. 

"The desert on the south." Cleon muttered, indicating the dots on the south of the area.

"The mountains to the north." Kel waved a shaking hand over the great expanse.

"Hills on the east." The prince murmured, pointing.

"And hills on the west." Neal finished. "Beyond which lies the sea." The squires and Owen stared at each other silently, not daring to confirm their suspicions.

Finally Neal slid the modern map of Tortall over, covering the country with his hand. Though everyone knew what was beneath it.

Neal pulled his hand away.

"Mithros and the Goddess." He breathed, closing his eyes warily. Kel met them when he opened them again. She swallowed as the bottom of her stomach plummeted.

"The land that Chaos gave the kakophans…"Someone said.

"Is Tortall."


	17. Squire, Chapter 17: Rewind

A/N: lalala…ogds this is so boring 

A/N: lalala…ogds this is so boring. I'm supposed to be doing test corrections for bioap, but instead I'm typing up a chapter. Is there something wrong with this picture? Yes. Especially since I'm practically failing the class. Oh well, can't whine. Hmm, dear *Shri, I never knew peole actually read my a/n's. it's something to think about, I'd better be more gaurded. Can't let you peeps know all my little secrets, can't let you peeps know that I like gundam wing. Actually, I'm more of a kenshin fanatic. *goes into starry eye mode. Hmmm, I did a semi c/k fic—since my friend claimed I was in denial over the cleon kel thing NEAL! It should be NEAL! Ahem. Oh, it's under um…twenty-five minutes. I think. Okay, now. Why's this chapter called rewind? Well, because (I'm a plaigerist Sam, so you can shut up) I (ran out of words) WILL YOU SHUT UP?!?! (goes off to bang conscience on the head). It's because a. I like the word, b. I wanted to keep the pos effects of the cliffhanger going and c. cuz someone said I didn't have enough mush. Oh, also d. cuz I felt like it. Am I evil? Yes I am. Man this is getting long

Section: Winter

Chapter 17: Rewind

__

I can't breathe. Though Faleron. _Something must be holding me down. Is this what death is like? Should get it off me. Should open my eyes. Should wake up. Really. I should. But not just yet. Damn. Okay, I'll wake up. _

Faleron opened one eye, closed it slowly, and opened the other. Felling woozy, but otherwise fine, he started to sit up. That was when his senses kicked in. 

Groaning, Fal leaned back down. _This is the reward I get for practically saving a life?_ He wondered, as that first wave of pain reverberated through him.

He sat up again—slowly. A person was lying on top of him, or rather, on top of his blanket. Scratch that. The HEAD of a person was lying on his blanket. (no, not literally). 

_Someone. A friend? Keeping watch. _Fal mused. _Black hair, long. Wearing a…wearing a DRESS? _Pause and think.

Fal groaned again. It was Khari. He forgot himself and slapped his forehead.

Khari was having a very strange dream. It involved a mob of gnomes wielding long, thin, steel clubs. Suddenly, she woke up with a start, someone had…yelped?

_Stupid. Stupid._ Faleron thought. _Now you've gone and waked her. And given yourself a headache. _Hammers pounded his head to confirm that fact.

Khari looked at him bemusedly, as if trying to figure out who he was. "Fal!" she declared finally. "How are you feeling?"

"Like warhorses are prancing in my head." He answered truthfully.

"You're alright then?" She asked. She was worried. His heart leapt.

"Of course." Then, trying to make her laugh, he added, "I'm a man, you know." He pounded his chest. Another wave of arrows shot through him.

As he sat wheezing, he felt a cool hand on his shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a dark blue-silver light flowing into him.

As Khari's gift went through him, he stopped gasping, his head stopped spinning, and a few bruises faded.

"You. Are. Very. Very. VERY." Khari said through gritted teeth. "STUPID." 

Faleron looked at her sheepishly.

"You not only hurt yourself yesterday." Khari lectured. "But now you pounded yourself on the chest. Tell me, my friend, what re you going to do next? Challenge the Stump to the duel?"

Fal grinned.

"Don't grin at me like that!" Khari snapped. "As you friend and as a concerned citizen of Tortall. I demand you recover immediately." 

"are you worried about me?" he asked. Her scowl softened.

"Of course I am. She said. "Me and all the rest of our friends. You gave us quite a scare."

"I should do it more often." He commented. "Since this is the type of treatment I get."

"You…You…" Kharis' calm evaporated. "Kings' Reach…you are just..j..just plain…" She gave up yelling and just sat there, sputtering.

Not sure what he should do, only wanting her to stop squawking, Fal leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

Khari shut up.

Blushing furiously, both pulled back, breaking the kiss. Silence ruled for a while.

"Khari…" Fal finally said. "I just wanted to tell you…that…I…ever since…" He stopped, searching for the right words.

"I know." She said, not looking at him. "You…um…talk in your sleep.' She flushed red.

"Then you don't like me." He said. "And me being so gods cursed idiotic. Of course you don't."

"Oh!" She hit him. (That's Khari for you. When in doubt, hit the nearest person). "You ARE an idiot. Of course I like you! I might even…l…well maybe. Only I just figured it now." A pause. "I hope tht means you'll stop stealing my handkerchiefs?"

She could feel his face go red.

"Now." She started. "I hope you feel better because I liked or kiss." She said pointedly.

Faleron smiled. "what makes you think I liked it?" He teased.

Khari whacked him again, grinning. "Don't be an idiot." She retorted. "Just do it again."

He laughed and leaned forward. Truth to tell, he'd been eager for the second one too.

He'd kissed before, but none of those were anything compared to this. A warmth spread through him, any aches left disappeared. Her Gift again.

Khari wondered if first kisses were always like this. A tingling had spread over her, alerting every one of her senses. It was sweet, spine-tingling, warm, tender, and sent shivers up and down her spine.

"Don't they have to breathe eventually?" Owens' voice broke through. 

A large, well-aimed pillow cut his sentence off.

"We have something to tell you." Neal said matter-of-factly. "Something you won't believe."

A/n. okay, I lied. This is just a meaningless gap to keep people happy when I work on the next chapter. Bye, and don't kill me. --Kourin. 

__


	18. Squire, Chapter 18: Attack of the Flying...

Disclaimer: oops! forgot the disclaimer... (^o^) Ok, I think the drill goes everything that is tp's is tp's and everything that is Kourin's in Kourin's. (Note: I'm not Kourin, I'm filling in for her - kinda - because i got bored and was told i could write a chapter. not sure that was wise of her...)  
  
- Kouri_Usagi aka O-Baka-Dono  
  
*************************************************  
  
Khari and Faleron gaped at the group.  
  
"How long have you guys been there?" demanded Khari furiously as Neal and the others haplessly tried to dodge the attacking pillows.  
  
"Wait, Khari, wait!" panted Cleon. "Stop pillowing us! We were only... we were only... oomph!" This was the result of a direct hit to his face.  
  
"I think he wishes he could think up a bad pun about pillows while dodging them," remarked Neal who then got one in the stomach.  
  
A few final pillows clobbered the group.  
  
"Something we won't believe?" asked Faleron, who'd been trying to signal to Khari to stop with the pillows. "What are you talking about, Neal?"  
  
"It's a message for Khari, really," said Kel, who had either recently arrived or had wisely remained by the door unnoticed by Khari's flying pillows.  
  
"Anyway," Neal put in, "Tkaa just asked us to find you. Apparently, he knows someone who knows someone who might know stuff about the kakophans--you know, helpful stuff like what they eat, where they nest, how to find them."  
  
"How to kill them, how to barbecue them, whether they taste good with lemon juice or..." Cleon's voice trailed off under the odd stares of the others. "Ouch," he said, holding up his hands. "Joke."  
  
"So why doesn't Tkaa talk to this person himself?" Khari asked.  
  
"I don't know," replied Neal. "But he wants to see you now."  
  
Suddenly, from the door, Kel's voice asked, "Listen! Did anyone hear that?"  
  
"Hear what, my daisy?" inquired Cleon innocently. "Perhaps it wa the sound of my poor nose aching from being hit with a nice, hard, feather pil--ouch!" Khari had punched him. The others just shook their heads no to Kel.  
  
Kel paused, listening, and finally gave up. "I thought I heard someone cry out," she said sheepishly. "I guess maybe they stubbed their toe or something. I don't know why I paid any attention."  
  
"Just the earthquake on all our nerves, I guess," said Neal.  
  
"Kel has nerves?" Owen wondered.  
  
"Come one Khari," said Cleon. "We brought a palace healer to hold watch to we don't have to worry about Faleron accidently doing anything stupid like dying."  
  
***************************************  
  
Lady Ivonne of Drenne sulked her way through the palace corridor where she'd gotten lost after running from the earthquake, the falling shield, and all that commotion. Why was there never a tall, handsome, rich, bachelor knight around when you needed one? she wondered. She stamped her foot in exasperation. There weren't even servants here!  
  
"Hallo?" she called out in her best I'm-in-distress-and-I'd-be-real-pretty-to-rescue voice. "Is anyone there?"  
  
"In here, my lady."  
  
"I'm Lady Ivonne of Drenne. Who's there?" She ventured daintily--oh yes, ever so careful to act dainty: he might be handsome--to the door of the room she thought she'd heard the voice from.  
  
But it wasn't a knight.  
  
It wasn't a noble.  
  
It wasn't a squire or even a servant.  
  
For that matter IT wasn't even human.  
  
Her muffled scream echoed down the empty hall as four hands grabbed her.  
  
And then the room was empty. 


	19. Squire, Chapter 19: Incongruity

Wow…it's been a while, but I'm back…I think…

A/N: …wow…all the old TP fans haven't written anything in so long. This is an excuse you see, since I haven't written anything since May…wow. I was still taking BioAP…did I leave off on a Cliffhanger? Yes I did. So. That would explain all the flames I got. For those of you who don't know what this fic is about: This is my interpretation of Squire…yes, I know it's already out…but it wasn't when I started it! Yes…it's been that long. For those off you who are wondering, no, I am not dead. I am quite happily alive, thank you. I read the last chapter…actually; Neal and the others were NOT going to tell Khari and Faleron what they told them… I worked on a website though, it's at http://www.angelfire.com/comics/bouken. Oh, right, yes, the voices in my head are still there, they say that candy is good, and that caffeine is good too…anyway…

For those of you who are impatient: Suddenly, the kakophans called up a gigantic meteorite from the store of overused movie ideas, and sent it hurtling toward Tortall. Tortall was blasted apart, except for a few smart chickens…wait, now, the chickens were killed too…anyways. Tortall was blasted apart, and the kakophans regained their home…the end. 

Section: Winter

Chapter 19: Incongruity

"What?! Kakophans used Tortall as their nesting grounds?" Khari exclaimed, horrified. 

"Yes." Neal said. "So you can't blame them for wanting their home back. Can you?" 

"Have you told My Lord?" Faleron asked. "His majesties? Anyone?" 

"Err…no." Owen said. 

"Go! Right now!" Faleron said urgently. He waved frantically at the door. 

"Sure you aren't trying to get rid of us for…private reasons?" Cleon joked. 

"Of course not—" Faleron said, turning red, and turning his previous statement on its head. 

Khari let out an exasperated sigh, and turned to Kel. "Funny how girls end up doing everything practical while the "men" are horsing around and joking about what is definitely NOT a laughing matter." 

"You're right, Khari." Kel replied, keeping her face straight. "What say you and I go and report this?" 

The two girls strode confidently out of the room, taking the riddle and map with them. It was only after they had been away for ten minutes did the other squires and Owen noticed their absence. 

Sighing, Neal pushed Faleron back onto the mattress. "I'd better keep you alive when those two go off and report to the Stump." 

"Don't bother." Faleron grumbled. "At least, don't bother if you're thinking of feeding me one of those nasty teas you and your knight mistress are always brewing." 

"Word among the palace is they're more likely to kill people who drink them than the diseases they're supposed to cure." Cleon said. 

"In my prayers, I always name those poor gullible lads that actually drink them." Owen added, unable to resist. 

"Sir Alanna happens to be very competent with medicines, and I, with my education, am also extremely competent." Neal said huffily. 

"My brain happens to be sound." Faleron replied evenly, "And right now it's telling me not to take any medicine brewed by you." 

"No one understands me; you are all jealous of my superior intelligence." Neal said, stomping out of the room with a squawk. 

In the dead of the night, a lady and an old man opened a shop in the busiest part of Corus. She was elegant, tall, willowy, and most obviously a noble. Yet her blue eyes were dull, giving her the unfocused look of one under a spell. The man grinned toothily at her and cackled. Old, descript, and hunchbacked, his outward appearance showed no sign of the powerful mage he was. 

The markings of the shop indicated that it was a barbershop. 

The first day it was open, people began to flock to the store for no apparent reason. Before that day, no one knew it was there. Yet even the rival barbers paid the mysterious shop a visit. 

It seemed Kel and squires had a lot more to worry about than the kakophans. 

"Lady," Lalasa said, "Have you had your hair trimmed lately?" She was in Kel's room, adjusting her new squire's wear. She had come for a visit, and was appalled by the state of Kel's new clothes. They were in Goldenlake colors, with every stitch perfect. The only problem was, they were two sizes too short. Kel was distracted by a letter she was writing to Ilane of Mindelan, and did not notice Lalasa's constant mention of the new barbershop in Corus. The fact that Lalasa's eyes were duller and glazed over also escaped Kel's usually sharp eyes. 

"I'll think about it Lalasa." Kel replied distractedly. "Thank you." She added as Lalasa got up to go. 

"You are very welcome my dear Keladry." Lalasa replied. 

Strange, Kel thought, Lalasa's never called me by my first name before. Brushing this fact aside, Kel returned to her letter. 

Nobles began visiting the new shop the third day it opened. In fact, nobles who lied very far away seemed to visit Corus just to get a haircut. Soon, Their Majesties were informed about this wonderful new barbershop. They visited the fourth day. 

"A barbershop sir?" Kel asked her knight master. They had been jousting all day (or rather, Lord Raoul was jousting, Kel was flying and being hit.), and Kel wondered if she was hit one too many times. "Did you say you wanted me to visit a barbershop?" 

"Yes Kel, your hair needs to be trimmed a bit, I think." He replied. "Go to the new one in Corus." 

"Yes my Lord." Kel said gravely. This was an odd order indeed. 

After every finished haircut, the lovely lady swept the floor of the shop. She placed a sample of hair from every visitor into a carefully categorized box. Each night, she cleaned the floor of the shop, and burned all the excess hair in a small pot with strong herbs. The crooked man locked himself in his room at night. 

"You're going to get a haircut Kel?" Khari asked. "But you're hair is short enough. You don't really need a haircut." 

Kel smiled, "That's what I thought," she said, "but apparently, I need shorter hair, otherwise it would be very uncomfortable to wear a helmet." 

Khari sighed. "Why do military folk bother with helmets? They've got mages." Apparently, Khari believed that magical helmets that were invisible to the enemy were far more useful than real ones made of steel. However, as Kel pointed out, most strategists usually aim for the mage of the opposing army first. Khari refused to accept this fact, and stressed her opinion at every chance she got. 

"A haircut, Mindelan?" A familiar voice asked. Kel knew who it was instantly; it always sent shivers down her back, pleasant ones. 

"How incredibly astonishing." Neal continued. "Apparently, my lovely Knight Mistress has the same thought as Lord Raoul." 

"Why is everyone getting a haircut?" Khari asked. "Although, I do have other matters I want to discuss." 

"Yes?" 

"Wyldon told me not worry about the kakophans," Khari said, sounding confused. "He also told me that the book we read was written by a fallible source. Someone named Fireheart, who claimed to be a dragon." 

Neal, Khari, and Kel glanced at each other. The Lord of Cavall was not one to take such a discovery lightly. So why was he? 

Merric and Seaver interrupted their thoughts. 

"Are you three heading toward the city?" They asked, "We were wondering if you knew where the new barbershop is." 

A/N: Yay! I'm done! I will update soon! I promise! I will definitely finish this story. It's so sad though, all my original readers have left me….


End file.
